Love, true love is magic
by RegalKnight
Summary: This is AU: Set at season 2; Regina has to stop the trigger from destroying Storybrooke. Snow, David, Emma and Henry didn't get in time to save Regina when the mine collapsed and they thought she died; what they didn't know was that someone managed to save Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, true love is magic**

CHAPTER 1

_Love is a boundary between happiness and sorrow and a passageway to both. Either way, it could be the strongest emotion you could possibly feel._

Emma wanted to argue at first; that she didn't have to do this. She can't go and leave Regina here to die just so she can stop the trigger from destroying the town.

"What am I gonna tell Henry" was the only thing she thought to say that would make the brunet re think her decision.

"Tell him that in the end it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing"

Emma looked into those chocolate brown eyes that, for the past year or so, only showed her hate and annoyance. But right now all she could see are sadness, fear and loneliness swimming in those beautiful eyes of the former Mayor.

She turned around ready to go back in town and be with her son but just before she could run out she caught tears in the Mayors eyes and it was like someone has squeeze her heart at the sight. She has only ever seen Regina cry for Henry before and even then it didn't look like this.

_Why am I feeling like this? She hates almost everyone in this town and yet she would choose to save them. Including me, the one who took her son away from her. But why?_ It was like her mind answered on their own.

_For Henry._ She tells herself. _She's doing this for Henry._

"Regina -" I _don't want you to die? I can't let you do this? I need you? Wait where did that come from?_ Emma thought.

But she didn't have time to ponder those thoughts because the next thing she knew Regina was already performing her magic and so she decided to just do what the woman had asked and left.

XXX

When she got to the diner everyone was already there and ready to leave including her father and Hook. They had successfully got a magic bean from Greg and everyone was already planning on leaving as soon as possible. She noticed that no one even noticed Regina wasn't with her.

_Well what did you expect Swan? You know how this people are, they only ever think of Regina as the Evil Queen and nothing more._ She thought bitterly.

_Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen. Including my son._ She just can seem to shake those words out of her mind and she can't understand how it pains her so.

_Damn it Regina! _She chastised herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and proceeded to get ready with everyone else. "Okay, let's get going."

"W-where's my mom?"

She was brought out of her mind by Henry; the only one who has somehow able to see that his mother was not with her anymore.

That's the question that she really doesn't want to answer ever.

_What am I suppose to say to the kid? Sorry your mom won't be joining us today or any other day ever again because in order for her to stop that stupid trigger it will take all her strength which could lead to her death. But don't worry, at least now you can be with me and we can all live happily ever after._

"Uhm.." that seemed to draw every ones attention to the savior as she found almost everyone looking at her expectantly.

The savior couldn't see any other way around this anymore so she told everyone what had to be done in order to save the town. That Regina would be sacrificing her own life in the process. ".. she won't survive."

That's when Mary Margaret managed to surprise her by saying that they couldn't let the Evil Queen die like that and they had to save her. She was even more surprised that the townspeople agreed with it, whether it was for their own conscience or because Snow White was the one who suggested it, she didn't care.

They were able to formulate a plan that could likely save them all or completely blow up in their faces and destroy the town and everyone in it but it was better than leaving Regina.

_As long as we can get Regina out of there alive._ Emma mused.

XXX

She really thought it would turn out as planned. They would go to the mines, open a portal and throw the diamond in it, save Regina, watch as Henry and her mom be together again, she might be able to figure out what her recent feelings for the Mayor really is and all will be well.

Turns out plans don't always turn out great for them.

They climbed out of David's truck and were already making their way into the mines entrance when suddenly an earthquake took forth. It felt like someone set off a bomb as the earth shook for a couple of minutes. As the earthquake passed they saw the mouth of the cave leading inside the mines collapsed and the rest caved in.

There was no way to get inside at this time.

"Regina's in there. She's still in there. We have to get her out! She's trapped there!" Emma didn't even know that she was screaming the words out.

She felt two strong arms holding her back while she was trying to get near the entrance but she didn't stop. All she wanted was to get to Regina as soon as possible.

"Emma stop! There's no point getting yourself in danger! We don't know if the mine could collapse again!" she heard David tried to reason with her but she just won't listen.

All she could see right now is Regina's face when she left her there in the first place.

"I should have never left her there. I need to find her. We need to get her out!" she screamed as she kept on struggling against David's hold of her.

"Mom!" That's when she snapped out of her trance. Henry's voice echoed through the place and that's when she recalled that her son was with them.

Mary Margaret was holding the boy down while he cried and screamed for his mom to come out of the mines.

She wanted to come to him. To comfort him, tell him that his mom would be alright. But she found out she couldn't. She couldn't even move for her entire body felt numb by looking at what was in front of her.

The entrance was totally caved in. Piles of rocks were everywhere and if you haven't been there before you won't be able to tell that there was a mine there in the first place. There was also smoke coming out of the heaps and if you look at it you would already think that no one could live inside the debris. It didn't look like someone could come in or out of that place.

XXX

The next hour or so seemed like a blur for Emma. David called the dwarfs and see if they can find a safe way inside to find Regina and get her out. Mary Margaret was now holding them both; Henry and her, while waiting for the dwarfs. Henry was silently sobbing by her side while she tried to control her own emotions.

Ruby was also there along with everyone and watching in the sidelines.

"I think Regina managed to stop it. The town's back to normal and there isn't any signs of it going back into a forest." Ruby informed them.

"How about Greg and Tamara? Did you find them?" she heard Mary Margaret ask.

"No we didn't. I lost their track by the docks."

She just really wasn't listening though. All she really cares right now is how to get inside and find the brunette whose face is the only one she can see in her mind right now.

"Hey I think we found a way inside!"

Emma got up and went straight to her father's side.

"I'm coming with you."

"Emma no. It's still dangerous and -"

"I don't care!" She cut him off before he can say another word. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I'm going to get Regina out of that place and bring her home"

"Emma please, the dwarfs and I will go and I promise you we will do everything to find Regina." David tried to argue but her daughter just proves how stubborn she actually is by going straight to Leroy. David couldn't do anything more but sighed as he watched Emma went to talk with Leroy.

"Leroy, tell me where we can get in."

"It's right up there. We need to rappel down; it's really narrow so the other dwarfs are still trying to get some of the debris out so we can get in more securely."

"Alright, how long will it take before they can clear it?"

"They work fast so I'll say about an hour or so."

"An hour? That long?" she was getting impatient by now. The more time it took them to get inside the less chance they get at finding Regina alive.

It felt like Emma was being tortured by the passing minutes. It was like time had somehow moved slowly as she watched the dwarfs clear the area and said it was safe to climb down.

_As safe as it will ever be considering what happened moments ago. Hurry up already! _Her inner struggle continued on as she got ready to rappel down the mines.

It was decided that only three people will go in just to be sure that it won't cave in again. David would go in first, then Leroy and finally Emma.

Emma wanted to go in first but figured that it will be much faster if she didn't argue anymore. So as she watched her father go down the narrow passage; she tried to calm herself down.

She tries to think of other things.

_Besides possibly seeing Regina covered in blood and her lifeless body lying somewhere in the mine. Damn it! Stop it Swan! She's not dead, there is no way that she is dead alright. She is the most stubborn woman I have ever met and she won't die so easily. She's probably just sitting on a pile of rocks wondering how to get out and tend to her precious apple tree. _

When she finally got inside, they went through slowly looking for any signs of a woman who's looking out of place in the pile of rocks and debris around them.

It felt like they had been walking around for hours but found nothing that would lead them to where brunette is.

"Maybe we should take a break for a while." Leroy suggested as they stopped, panting and out of breath.

"What? No, we can't stop now. We need to find her; she's been trapped here for almost three hours."

"Emma I think Leroy's right. We need to take a breather for a while." David sided with the dwarf as he too was already having trouble breathing because of the closed off place.

"But David what if Regina's hurt?" _or worse_, she added silently on her mind.

"Look even if we find her, judging by how long she's been here and the price for stopping the trigger she might as well be dead by now so what's the point?" the dwarf grumbled.

That did it. Emma was already anxious about Regina's well being and also her state when they do find her and Leroy's comment just ignited the flame of anger that she was feeling ever since this all started.

"She did this to save us. All of us. You're still alive right now because of her and that's how you act!?" her voice suddenly growing stronger.

"Well admit it Emma it was her fault that we got here in the first place. With her being the Evil Queen, her curse and -" he didn't even get to finish his sentence when Emma advanced on him slowly.

"I don't really care about that anymore. Yes she did send all of you here by a curse but it's not like she wasn't trying to do good in the past months now! She had tried to be good; to do good and redeem herself but none of you would see it!"

"Emma I -" Her father tried to pacify his daughters' obvious outburst but found that Emma wouldn't let him interrupt.

"No David! Regina did this to save us. To save her son, to show everyone that she is capable of love!" she looked back at Leroy "Did you know what she said to me back there? She said everyone looks at her and sees the evil queen including Henry. She told me to let her die as Regina. I know she was the Evil Queen before but she changed! And none of you could see that. None of you wanted to see it!"

"I made a mistake of not trusting Regina about Archie. I promised Henry that I would protect his mom and I already broke that once when Greg managed to torture her and now this!" Emma was done with everyone saying that Regina was evil and that she doesn't deserve a chance.

After thinking back on the events for the past few weeks she found out that the woman really was trying and that everyone just pushed her away.

_Including me._ But she would make it right now.

"Regina may have done terrible things in the past but it doesn't mean that she can't change for good. She saved me and Mary Margaret in that well David, the least we could do is save her now."

Her speech seemed to stun not only Leroy but also her father.

"So you are going to get off your butt and help me find her or I swear I will beat you up myself. Got it!"

"Got it" both of them said in unison and started off again.

Most of the search was done without much of talking after that. It was only after David found something that looked like a diamond that the silence was broken.

"It's the trigger, right?" David said as he picked it up to show Emma.

"Yeah it is, but where's Regina?" Emma was already looking around the place for a sign of the brunette. Her heart was already pounding hard at the prospect of finally finding the woman and bringing her home.

"Uh guys.." she heard Leroy spoke quietly and pointed at the far corner where a huge sinkhole was; probably caused by the earthquake.

Emma went to check it out and found her heartbeat pick up by what she saw. There was blood some rocks and by the looks of it, it looked like Regina was flung there and hit her head, then there was a trail leading to the sinkhole itself.

She couldn't be sure yet but Emma thinks she can hear water running below it. She peeked inside hoping to find the brunette but found her heart almost stopping at what she saw. There, almost ten feet below, was indeed running water and it looked like it's heading through.

"The pier; it's the only place it could lead to." David completed her thought.

But that wasn't what stopped her though. What really made her heart sink into her stomach was the piece of glove that was caught by one of the rocks below, almost touching the waters. Gloves that she definitely saw Regina wearing that day.

"No."

XXX

They got out of the mines as quickly as possible and ordered a search party for Regina in the docks, pier and even the beach. Emma never felt so useless before in her entire life. She replayed the event of the day over and over again in her head. The way she told Regina this was all her fault, her leaving Regina in the mines, Henry's pleading look for her to save his mom. All of it was swimming in her mind and she just can't get it out.

She kept a firm hold of the brunettes' glove like somehow it would magically lead her to its owner. She climbed down the sinkhole to retrieve it before they went out despite her father's protest. She knows it's stupid but she can't just let it go.

_It's times like these I wish I got a better hold of my so called magic._

Their search ended after four days of finding nothing.

"Emma she's gone." She remembered Mary Margaret told her on the fourth day when she still refused to stop looking for the brunette.

"No she's not. She's out there somewhere and I'll find her. I'll bring her back to Henry." _Back to me and I won't ever let her go again. _She silently vowed to herself.

It was during those days that she found out how attached she was to Regina. Her feelings for the woman seemed to just burst out of her chest and hit her in the face as she realized that she liked Regina. And not just in a let's-be-friends kind of way but more like being-a-family-have-dates-together kind of way. That she wanted to be with the other mother of her son day in and day out. That was why she can't just let go of wanting to find her.

_She needs to know that she's not alone. Not anymore._

Emma kept repeating those words over and over again for a week so that she can keep going with her search.

It's not until she found Henry crying in Regina's bedroom one morning that it really dawn on her. They were both leaving in the mansion; Henry and she had been hoping that Regina would one day burst through the doors and question why the sheriff was inside her house. But as the days passed it seems that that scenario would be next to impossible.

_Regina's gone. She's not coming back. If she was alive she would be back here in her mansion and be with Henry._

It had been a week since Regina's disappearance and she still couldn't find a clue as to where she could be. She went inside the room quietly and climbed into bed with Henry. They held onto each other tight and cried until they fell asleep.

Maybe it's time to finally accept the truth.

She knows it will be hard; that they won't be able to live normally like before. Back where Regina would barge into the sheriff's office and bug her with paperwork or when they would fight over Henry. If you ask her she would gladly tell you that she would endure all of those things again if it meant that Regina would still be here.

As much as she denied it, somewhere along the road she fell for the stubborn, sassy Mayor. She only wished that she could turn back the time and bring her back, so that she could say it to her. But she knows she can't. It's too late.

XXX

Meanwhile in a cabin just near the town line of Storybrooke, a blond woman was tending to an unconscious Regina. They have both been in that cabin for over a week now.

When the blond was able to break out of her so called prison and locate the brunette, she was already unconscious from exhaustion both physically and mentally. It looked like the trigger suck out her magic and left her on the brink of death.

The blonde caught Regina as she fell through a sinkhole that collapsed under her. She was able to catch her before she hit the waters below and flew them out that place. Regina's pulse was really slow back then but she managed to hang on.

"There, there Gina. Now that I'm back, I won't let anyone hurt you again." The blond murmured as she wiped a damp cloth on Reina's forehead. "I promise." she said as she kissed her forehead once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there. I would just like to thank everyone who has taken the time in reading my story; this is my first time in writing so forgive me for my poor writing skills. **

**Well guys the mysterious blonde will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry if it's not who you were thinking. **

**Anyway just wanted to say that this is AU and any mistakes and OOC from the characters personality are my doing and hope you can just roll with it.**

CHAPTER 2

_We are born for love. It is the principle of existence, and it's only end._

Nine days. It has been nine days since Regina saved the town and disappeared. It's funny how Emma still can't say the word dead yet even in her mind, she still refers to the brunette as a missing person even though the people around her thinks otherwise.

"Hey kid time for school." she says softly as she peeks through Henry's bedroom.

"I don't feel very good. Can I stay here today? I'll go to school tomorrow I promise."

Henry didn't even bother getting out of his covers he securely wrapped himself in for the past days now. It has been like that ever since the incident at the mines. First he refused to get out of the house claiming his mother would return home soon then he would lock himself in Regina's bedroom and now he won't even get out of bed and it's making Emma really worried.

Emma sighed as she slowly made her way inside and sat beside the boy.

"You said that yesterday." She sighed as she didn't get a reply from Henry.

"Henry I know you're hurting, I am too, but you can't just stay here and coop up in your room forever." She's not really used in consoling other people but this is Henry, her son, so she has to at least try.

"Your mom wouldn't want you to be like this."

At the mention of his mom he finally peeked over his blankets as a sob fought its way out of his mouth. Emma could now freely look at his son's face and see just how bad he was taking everything.

His eyes are bloodshot from crying himself to sleep every night, his face pale and Emma can see that he lost weight over the past few days. He barely touches his food that Emma or Mary Margaret brings him. Not that Emma is any better herself. The blond was basically living only with caffeine in her system and she hasn't gotten much sleep as well.

_I probably look worse. _Emma thought_._

"Emma, she's still alive right?" his voice breaks as he wills himself not to cry.

Emma doesn't know how to respond to that. _I'm hoping that she is. _She knows what his son wanted to hear. He wants to hear her say that Regina is still alive somewhere; he wants to hear the savior say that his mom is alright.

"Kid look I don't wanna get you down or lie to you about this so can you listen to me carefully?" She started as she slips her hand through his sons' hair.

A nod from Henry is all she received as confirmation to go on.

She took a big breath as she continued on what she wanted to say. "I know that everyone's been saying that there is no way that Regina could've survived that day and honestly, based on what I saw there is a part of me that wants to believe them."

She can already see tears start to fall in Henry's eyes again as she wipes them away gently.

"But another part of me doesn't."

Henry was still looking at her intently, pleading her to tell him that she'll find his mom someway.

"I don't know what it is yet but somehow I just can't bring myself to even think that Regina's gone." she continues and looks Henry in the eyes with all the conviction she could muster.

"Henry I know it's hard for anyone else to believe that she's still alive but I do. There is a part of me that says she is alive and that is what keeps me going. We haven't found a body yet right? So until then I'm gonna keep on believing she's out there somewhere, probably resting and getting her energy back."

"I'm keeping hope alive." By the end of it Henry was already crying on her chest as she strokes his hair affectionately.

"Hey, "she slowly cupped his chin and tilted it up so she can see his eyes more clearly, "I promise I'm not gonna give up on her."

"I'm not gonna give up on her either." Hearing Emma say all those things brought Henry some hope back as he finally managed a smile for the first time.

"Alright now you have to get ready for school. God knows Regina's gonna torch me alive if she finds out that I let you skip school for days now."

Emma was almost out the door when she heard Henry called out a thank you.

As she's making her way to the kitchen her mind drifts back to the brunette she's desperately looking for._ I really hope you're safe wherever you are Regina. I know you're out there somewhere and I promise I'll find you._

_XXX_

"_There, there Gina. Now that I'm back, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."_ She can hear someone whispering somewhere and as she felt something warm on her forehead she knew that the owner of the voice must be close.

Regina found that she couldn't move and all she could see was darkness. She never liked the dark, it reminds her of those times when her mother would lock her up in one of the dungeons as punishment when she was a child.

She tried to open her eyes but somehow her eyelids felt very heavy at the moment and so she couldn't. After a while she tried again and this time she managed to open them with a bit of struggle. The first thing her hazy gaze saw was blinding light and so she closed her eyes in an instant; whoever was with her probably noticed this as the next time she opens them the room was dimly lighted and she could see better.

It took a while for her eyesight to clear and when they did she looked to her left where she could feel someone holding her hand tightly.

"Tink-Tinkerbell?" she managed to choke out, surprise can be seen through her eyes as she stares at the face of the woman before her.

_What the hell happened to me?_

She couldn't believe what she was seeing; there could be no way that this was Tinkerbell. But looking at those eyes and seeing that same smile that got her through her dark childhood gave her a bit of hope that maybe this is real. After all she remembered that the fairy had a habit of showing up when she least expect it.

Her throat hurts a little as she spoke and her voice sounded lower than normal, she feels like her head would break in two from hurting and her whole body felt like she was hit with a truck but she couldn't even bring it in her to care. She was starring at the one person whom she thought she would never see again.

"Hi Gina. I'm glad you're awake, you had me worried." The fairy said with a soft voice as she kept a firm hold of the brunettes' hand.

"Is-is that really you?"

_I must be hallucinating. Or dead. _

"You're not dead you know." She said with a smile. It looked liked the fairy was able to read her mind just as good as before too. "And neither am I."

"What hap-happened?" it was getting harder to talk now as she feels like her throat is burning.

"Shhh, it's alright Gina. Here drink some water first." Tinkerbell brought a cup of water to her lips and helped her drink it.

The water felt nice on her burning throat and it brought some comfort to her. The hold on her hand is firm and it's as if it was Tinkerbell's way of telling her she's really there and not just her imagination. She tried to speak again but was stopped by the fairy.

"Try to relax first ok? I know there are a lot of questions you want to ask me but that can wait 'til later." The fairy tells her as she runs her other hand through her hair to bring more comfort to the brunette. "Right now you need to rest more."

She wanted to tell her that she doesn't want to close her eyes again; that she doesn't want to be in that dark place anymore but she couldn't find her voice. She was slowly getting suck back into the darkness once more and, as much as she hates to admit it, she's scared.

It was like Tinkerbell can read her mind because she smiled at Regina warmly and climbed into bed, her arms circling the brunette's waist and brought their bodies close. She was holding her tightly and humming a song in her ear and it was like Regina's been transported back in time; back when they were kids and Tinkerbell would hold her like this whenever she was scared or lonely.

"Get some more rest Gina. I'll still be here when you wake up, promise."

And with that Regina drifted off in a peaceful slumber in the fairy's warm embrace.

XXX

"_Why are you crying?" A blonde girl about her age suddenly asked her. She was in a green dress with her hair tied up, and was looking at the brunette intently._

"_How-how did you get in here?" the brunette girl asked as she backed away from the blonde and tried to wipe her tears away._

_The little girl was crying in her room silently after being punished by her mother that day. Her mother always punishes her for the simplest things and she would be punished even more if she cries in her mother's presence and that's why she would only cry when she was already safe in her bedchambers._

_That's also the reason why she was startled when a girl suddenly appeared inside her room, in the middle of the night. _

"_I flew in through you window." The blonde replied like it was natural. "I heard you crying and so I decided to cheer you up. I don't like it when someone cries."_

"_You flew? You can fly?" it was like she didn't even hear the rest of the blonde's sentence. Her eyes went wide at the very notion of it. _

"_Yes. I'm a fairy. Fairies can fly you know." She giggled at the brunette's expression._

"_I've never seen a fairy before." She mumbled and slowly approached the so called fairy. _

"_Well now you have." The fairy was smiling at her now and the brunette couldn't help but smile back. _

_Looking at the fairy's smiling face made the brunette forget about her day. She never had anyone her age around her when she was growing up because her mother would not allow it and so she was thrilled that there is someone with her now. Even though she did came out of nowhere._

"_You still haven't answered yet." The blonde asked again. "I asked why you were crying."_

"_Oh umm.." _

_Feeling the other girl hesitate of answering, the blonde suddenly grab hold of her hand. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."_

_Somehow believing the other girl, she choked out a reply for her._

"_Mother punished me again today. I was late for my lessons but I didn't mean to be late. I was out riding Rocinante and I lost track of time but mother wouldn't hear it." Tears were already starting to form in her eyes again and she was taken aback when the fairy wiped her tears away for her._

"_Why would your mother punish you for that?" the fairy asked her gently. _

_She couldn't understand why the brunette's mother would do that to her daughter, she had done pranks to other fairies considered to be far worse than being late and all she received were scolding and doing more chores. _

"_Mother says a lady never misses her lessons." The brunette murmured._

_The fairy turned her head to the side, "But you're still a girl not a lady." Confusion clear in her voice._

_The brunette just bowed her head and looked at the floor. She couldn't understand it either. Her mother wants her to act like a lady all the time and so she is forbidden to ever play, except riding, and when she is not with her teachers all she was ever allowed to do was read._

_The fairy could see the sadness and loneliness in the brunette's eyes and she thinks that she made the right choice to approach the other girl. She really doesn't want to see her sad and so she does what she thinks will make the other girl smile._

"_Hey watch this." _

_She threw some powder in the air and they were both suddenly covered by it. The brunette shrieked in surprised as they float around her room, she should have been terrified as she doesn't have any good experience in being lifted in the air by magic, but in the fairy's presence she found out that she doesn't feel scared like when she's with her mother._

"_We're flying" she said in awe._

_She couldn't believe it. She was actually enjoying flying like this, even though they're just going around her room. She was smiling. Something she hadn't done in a while and it's all because of the fairy._

_The fairy was watching her silently. Enjoying the way the brunette's face lights up when she finally smiled and she told herself that she would make sure to keep her smiling like that._

_The brunette couldn't even remember feeling like this before; she had never had this much fun even when riding. They continued to fly and play for what seemed like hours until the fairy had to leave._

_The brunette looked sad again as the fairy was getting ready to go. "Thank you for playing with me."_

_The fairy smiled and took her hand, "Hey, come on don't be sad. I like it better when you smile."_

_The other girl tried to smile. "That's not a smile." She tried to tease a little but it didn't work._

"_It's just that, today's the most fun I'd had in a long time." She still couldn't look at the fairy's face for she was afraid that she'll cry._

"_Today's the most fun I'd had as well." _

"_Hey, look at me," the fairy continued. _

_The brunette did. She looked at the face of the fairy that made her smile and laugh and basically made her feel like she is still a child. But then the thought that she wouldn't see her again after tonight got her spirits down._

"_Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"_

"_You're living." She answered simply._

"_I have to go back home now or else I'll be in a lot of trouble." _

_The brunette stayed silent. She didn't want the fairy to go. She doesn't want tonight to be the last time that she sees the energetic girl. As if figuring out what made the brunette so down all of a sudden the fairy hugged her and whispered in her ear._

"_Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night." As the fairy pulled back from the hug she saw the brunette's face light up with the smile she saw earlier._

"_Really? You'll really come back tomorrow?" she couldn't hide her happiness anymore as the fairy nodded and continued on smiling, holding her hand._

"_Yes really. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." She couldn't understand why she couldn't stop smiling. All she knows is she likes being around this girl._

_As she stepped out of the window through the balcony she remembered something._

"_I just thought of something." The twinkle in the fairy's eyes never leaving._

"_What's that?"_

"_I never got your name" then she started giggling which made the other girl giggle as well. "We were so busy flying around that I forgot to introduce myself."_

_The brunette got a hold of her laughter first, "My names Regina."_

"_Regina. That's a really pretty name. I'm Tinkerbell."_

_And with that they parted ways for the night with a final hug and true to her word Tinkerbell came back that evening and every other evening as well._

_XXX_

Regina woke up a couple of hours later. She looked at her side and saw that she was still in her friends arms. She smiled as she thought about her dream. It was the memory of that night she met Tinkerbell.

_It wasn't a dream; Tink is really here with me._ She thought.

There are questions still lingering in her mind, like what exactly happened to her and why was she with Tink, but for now she'll just relish in the fact that she is with her friend. She can question the blonde later.

**So what do you think? **

**Should I continue with the story?**

**Please send me your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This one's actually longer than the last two so I hope you like it. I love reading you're reviews so keep on sending them; it boost my confidence level actually. **

**And yes I agree with nahbois68, I really want Regina to have a friend and I kinda pictured Tinkerbell to be her best friend.**

**So without further ado, here is the next installment. Enjoy reading.**

CHAPTER 3

_Closeness doesn't come when you're together_

_It comes when you're apart & realize that despite not seeing, _

_You never stop remembering._

Regina turned around so that she was facing Tinkerbell who was still fast asleep. She looked at her sleeping face and tried to remember the last time someone held her like this; she was being held in the fairy's arms protectively and she could feel those arms tighten their hold when she moved.

She reached out a hand and moved the strands of hair that were covering Tinkerbell's face.

_She looked just like the last time I saw her. _She thought silently as a smile came over her face. _I know just how to wake her._

Regina brought her hands to the fairy's face and traced her features lightly. As her fingers made contact with her skin, Tinkerbell tried to swat it away and Regina tried to stifle a giggle. She did this again only this time she aimed for her nose and she barely contained her laugh as Tink tightened her grip on her waist and buried her face on the crook of Regina's neck while mumbling incoherent words.

"Five more minutes Blue," the fairy murmured "I'm sure it's hard for you to get by without ordering me around but it's still too early. Go bug Nova and leave me alone." Her voice still a little raspy from sleep.

Regina couldn't hold back a laugh anymore as she heard her friend's quiet mumble. The sound of her laugh prompted Tink to open her eyes slowly and looked at her.

"You are not Blue." The fairy said squinting her eyes to be sure.

"No I am not." She replied with a smile.

"Good because I for one would not like to see her face first thing in the morning," a yawn escaped her lips as she continued "You're face on the other hand is acceptable."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that." Regina said with a chuckle. She was looking at her face again as if she was seeing Tinkerbell again for the first time. "Good morning Tink"

The fairy smiled and said "Good morning Gina," without letting her go.

After a while Regina broke the comfortable silence they both fell under.

"Tink, what happened to you?" she asked "I thought you were dead."

Tinkerbell suddenly got a gloomy look in her eyes. "She made you think I was dead."

"Mother." She completed what her friend was saying as Tinkerbell simply nod.

They fell into silence once more as they both thought what to say next.

Seeing as Regina became quiet at the mention of her mother, the fairy decided to tell her story. She knew by the look of her friend's face that she wanted to know exactly what happened to her. She sat up with her back on the bed's headboard taking Regina with her.

"Remember the night at the stables?" she asked gently "when you were supposed to run away with Daniel?" at Regina's nod she continued.

"I was already waiting at Firefly Hill as planned." She let out a pained chuckle as she remembered their plan to leave. All three of them.

_Flashback_

_The green fairy was waiting beside a tree at Firefly Hill for her friends. They were finally going through with their plans to leave and find a place where they could just be themselves. Regina and Daniel will marry and have their happy ending and she will finally get away from Blue and her rules; she never liked rules, especially if they were from Blue herself._

_When Blue first discovered her and Regina's friendship she tried to keep her from seeing her friend saying she shouldn't be involving herself with the likes of Regina and her mother. Ever since then she was constantly being watch by the said fairy. Trying to make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Regina._

She shouldn't think of Regina like that. _She thought, _She is nothing alike that horrible woman. _She defended her friend._

_Ever since then, whenever she would go to see Regina she would sneak out. And then one night Regina told her about this stable boy she fell in love with. She has never seen Regina that way before; the way she talks about Daniel with doey eyes_ _and the smile that Tink knows is full of pure love and admiration._

_She would tell her stories about Daniel and told her that she wants her to meet him and so she agreed. It turns out that Regina has been telling Daniel about her as well and the three of them became close; so when Cora got Regina engaged to the King against her will they made a plan. They were going to run away together._

_At first she got sad at the idea of Regina leaving her but it flew away as quickly as she thought of it when Regina asked if she would join them. She agreed right away. After all she was getting fed up by Blue constantly being in her case about her friendship with the brunette._

_She was waiting patiently for the other two to come when she heard a gust of wind blew, thinking it was them she came out behind the tree and was greeted with the sight of Cora Mills._

"_Hello there." The woman said with a sickening smile on her face._

_The fairy instantly knew something was wrong. "Where's Regina and Daniel?" she suddenly asked. _

_She knew the woman was cruel, if the way she treated Regina was anything to go by, and so she was afraid for her friends._

"_Oh don't worry dear. Regina's fine. She's still on her way to that stable boy." She said as she slowly approached the fairy._

_Tinkerbell instantly stepped back; sure she has magic but compared to Cora, she knew she was no match. She was really worried now. _She knows what our plan is.

_It's as if Cora can read her inner struggle as she laughed. "Oh of course I would know all about your little plan dear. Do you really think you can get away with it?"_

"_I will not let the likes of you and that stable boy to ruin Regina's future." Rage can be seen through the woman's eyes as she cast a spell on the fairy preventing her from moving. _

_The fairy was caught by surprise. She didn't even have the time to try and protect herself from the witch; but hearing the woman saying that they were ruining Regina's future made her blood boil with anger._

"_You are the one who's going to ruin her future by marrying her to the King. She doesn't love him." Even being trapped like this she couldn't just let this woman talk about Regina like that._

"_And who does she love? That stable boy?" she took another menacing step towards her "let me tell you something my dear," she was so close now "Love is weakness." _

_Tinkerbell felt another gush of magic enveloped her form and spun her in the air; she tried to get herself free but it was no use. Cora's magic was simply too powerful for her and as she felt her feet touch solid ground again she opened her eyes. _

_She didn't recognize the place she was in. It was dark, she was surrounded by mirrors. And in front of her was the largest mirror she could see in the room._

"_Hello!" she tried but all she could hear was her own voice echoing through the place. "Hello!" she tried again but nothing._

_At her third try she heard Cora's voice. "Oh, you foolish girl."_

"_I suggest you stop shouting as no one will hear you dear." The voice was coming through the mirror in front of her and as she neared it she could see Cora looking at her._

"_What did you do? Where am I?" she tried to get through the mirror but as she touched it her hands were reflected back._

"_Why don't you just stop asking questions and relish the fact that I didn't kill you." The witch said nonchalantly. "Wish I could say the same to the stable boy."_

"_What are you talking about?" she was terrified of the answer already "what are you going do with Daniel?"_

_The witch let out a menacing laugh, "Oh don't worry dear, you'll soon find out."_

_And with that the witch disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke._

_End of flashback_

"I managed to figure out that she trapped me inside a mirror," she said softly. "A mirror where I can see what she made you go through."

Regina was speechless throughout her story, she was simply listening to her friend; sorrow can be seen through chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean where you can see what I went through?" her brow furrowed.

"I mean that I can actually see what was happening to you all those time that I was trapped there." She explained, "I think it was her way of torturing me."

"Seeing you in pain all the time. With what she did to Daniel, to you." She added. "I wanted to break out of that prison so badly Regina. Every time I saw you crying, every time the King would go near you I wanted to lash out." She was holding Regina's hand tightly again trying to show her emotions, her anger for what happened to her friend coming out.

"When you sent Cora through that mirror the Dark One gave you I thought I would be set free, that I could come back to you, but I wasn't. I was glad though that you can finally be free of her. But then the Dark One came and used you."

"I saw you adopt that little boy and gave him everything. I saw how much love you gave him and thought you can finally be happy again like before."

"But then he found that book and that Emma," it was like even saying the blondes name puts Tinkerbell in rage. "I wanted to yell at him for you. The way he treated you was unacceptable"

"And that Emma accusing you for Archie's death," she was shaking her head in dismay "she's suppose to investigate before making accusations."

There were tears forming in the fairy's eyes already and so as in Regina's. She couldn't imagine Tink being trapped all this time by her mother and still cared for her like this

"When you cast the curse I was transported here as well. I knew I needed to get out of that prison cell I was put in and so I tried again. I never stopped trying and when I saw you in the mines I thought I need to get out now. I couldn't just stay there and let you go through with that alone."

Tinkerbell sighed, "I honestly don't know how it happened but somehow I managed to break free and got to you on time." She finished with a smile.

She was suddenly thrown off balance and landed with a thud on the bed when Regina tackled her. "Tink I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Gina what are you apologizing for?" she tried to calm the brunette who was now crying on her shoulder.

"Mo-mother"

"You shouldn't apologize for what your mother did."

"You were trapped all this time and I didn't know," she couldn't stop her tears from falling "I simply believed mother when she told me you were dead as well. And yet you still care for me. You still saved me."

"Hey come on. Look at me," she brought Regina's face to her "You didn't know okay? It wasn't your fault. You saw what she did to Daniel; you know what she's capable of."

"And of course I care for you. You're my friend; I will always save you no matter what. That will never change Gina."

She could still see Regina blaming herself for what happened to her. It was always like that even before; Cora brought her up that way so she could have control over her. Tinkerbell didn't want her to feel that anymore.

"I don't blame you." She said with softness in her eyes.

I don't blame you.

Four words. Four words she never thought someone would say to her. All her life she was led to accept that when things go wrong it was her fault. That she was to blame. Her mother did that all the time when she was growing up; whether it was tea time, lessons, riding, friends, love.

But not Tinkerbell. Ever since they were kids the fairy never made her feel like that; even when they had to keep their friendship a secret from everyone including her father, when she learned that Tinkerbell got in trouble all the time for being out so late.

She never once blamed Regina for any of that. She would just shrug and brush it off.

She clings to Tinkerbell again and holds her closer.

"Do you want to eat now?" the fairy suddenly asked "It's a little too late for breakfast so does lunch sound good?" she said to lighten the mood.

At Regina's laugh she knows she said the right thing. "Lunch sounds good." Regina said with a smile and nod.

They both got out of bed and went to eat their lunch. Regina was able to move around now but she was still having trouble walking and just basically being on her feet so Tinkerbell held on to her tightly as they made their way to the table that was in the room.

XXX

Emma was on her way over to the station when her phone alerted her with a text message from Mary Margaret asking if she and Henry would like to have dinner at their apartment that night. She really wanted to decline the offer but she remembered that Henry needs to get use to being around other people again and so she decided to agree to the invitation.

After all, she might need it as well as her son. How bad can one dinner be? Right?

_So long as they don't try and convince us to stop looking for Regina that is. _Emma thought.

For the past few days Mary Margaret has been trying to convince her to stop her search for the brunette saying it was no use. She would just ignore the woman and continue on searching at the pier and beach, telling everyone that if they find the brunette or anything at all, to call her immediately.

So far she had no such luck.

She sat down on her desk after another failed attempt at looking for Regina. She was groaning while she had her head in her hands when David came in, coffee in hand. He sat one down on Emma's desk and brought the other on his lips as he stared at his daughter's form.

"Any luck today?"

Emma just groaned in response.

David couldn't do anything but sigh. He could see that Emma was taking Regina's disappearance a lot harder than any of them thought she would. She even decided to stay in Regina's mansion just in case the brunette does come home for some reason for heaven's sake!

He couldn't understand it himself at first but after days of staring at her daughter's hunted expression after a long day of searching for his former enemy he began to recognize the look in her eyes. The look he once had when she saw Snow in that glass coffin back in the Enchanted Forest. When he thought that his true love was dead and he was too late to save her.

He came to the realization that his daughter may have fallen for the Evil Queen.

"Can I ask you a question?" he started.

"No"

_Stubborn like her mother. _He thought.

David went around the desk and sat beside his sulking daughter. "I won't tell you to stop looking for Regina you know."

Emma's head snap up at that moment, "You won't?"

Emma was taken aback by that comment. She was sure that David was going to tell her to stop her search just like Mary Margaret was. She turned to look at her father and she saw that he was serious.

David just smiled at her in return. "No I won't."

"But I do want to know the reason why you're doing this." He continued slowly.

"I'm doing this for Henry. I promised him I'd find Regina."

David wasn't buying her excuse though. He let out another sigh and looked at his daughter in the eyes.

"Emma I think we both know that that's not the real reason."

Emma was startled at that and she quickly worked in hiding her emotions from coming forward. _Did he notice something?_

"I don't know what you mean David," she was already starting to get up from her seat to avoid this interrogation from her father. "I have to get Henry from school. I'll see you at dinner."

She only managed to take a step away when she was halted by David grabbing her hand firmly.

"David I have to get Hen-"

"Mary Margaret can keep him company for a while." She was trying to get her hands free from David's having a feeling where this conversation was heading.

"Emma come on." He coax. "Just tell me if my guess is correct about all this."

"About what." David could tell that Emma was trying to sound nonchalant about this and it only made him want to know more.

He brought his hands to her face and made Emma look at him before continuing.

"Do you have feelings for Regina?" he asked softly.

He saw her face turn into an expression of surprise and terrified at the same time not to mention he felt Emma went stiff at his question.

"I, what, that's not.." Emma couldn't find the right words to say.

What would she say anyway? She wasn't expecting anyone, especially David to discover whatever feelings she was having for Regina.

_What do I tell him? _Emma knew she could just deny it. _No! I can't do that. _There was no way she was going to deny her feelings for the brunette now that she finally figured how much Regina means to her.

_But I know he won't approve of it. He considers Regina as his enemy. God Swan! What have you gotten yourself into?_

David, sensing Emma's uneasiness at their current situation, tried to convince the woman to calm down. He hurriedly brought her back in her chair so she could sit down and process everything.

"Emma it's okay. I just want to know." He was rubbing her arm gently now seeing as his daughter was on a verge of a panic attack.

Since Emma wasn't likely to speak anytime soon, David thought to break the silence.

"You know when I first met your mom I never thought I'd fall for her." He started, "I'm sure you read that in the book right?" at Emma's nod he continued on. "At first we really couldn't get along and we bicker any chance we get."

"I was the one who taught her how to use a bow you know." He laughed at the memory, "She couldn't hit the target even though it was only a few feet away. She was terrible"

At hearing this Emma also snorted. She couldn't imagine Mary Margaret being terrible at using a bow and arrow; she saw her take down a troll, even when she hasn't touch a bow in decades, when they were in the Enchanted Forest.

David saw her reaction as progress; at least she was easing up again.

"If someone told me then that I'll someday marry that stubborn woman I'd probably say they were crazy." Emma turned to look at him and saw love radiating from his eyes. "I didn't even notice when my feelings for her started to change but it did."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Because I think you need to let someone know what you're truly going through." Sincerity can be seen through his eyes. "Emma, you haven't been acting like yourself ever since the incident at the mines."

Emma went to interrupt but David just held his hand to stop her from doing so.

"And don't tell me that it's because you just want to keep your promise to Henry because I can see in your eyes that there's a lot more to that."

They went silent after that. One was waiting for the confirmation he knew was there and the other trying to figure out how to say everything to her father.

"I think it's my fault." Emma started off, "when we got to the mines that day she told me that stopping it would require all of her strength. I knew what that could mean, that there was a possibility that she won't come back."

David just let her speak, afraid that if he interrupted her somehow she would stop talking and he knew that Emma needed to talk about it.

"But I just left her." A sob escaped her lips as David rested a hand on her shoulder. "I left her there and when I finally got myself to come back and help it was too late." Tears were falling from her face now but she didn't stop talking.

"When I saw how badly the mine was in all I could think of was Regina. I could see her face; the way she looks when we were fighting, the way she smiles at Henry, I could even see that stupid smirk she always have on her face when she knows she's winning an argument."

She let out a tired chuckle. "All of those times that I saw her emotions behind the mask she keeps on wearing."

She doesn't know why she was telling him all of this but it felt good to finally tell someone. She wasn't used in telling people what she feels; when things become too much for her, her first instinct is to run. But she doesn't want to. Not anymore.

"I think Regina's right. I am an idiot." She could feel her father's comforting arm around her and it made her continue. "It took me this long to figure out and admit that…"

"That I love her" she finished softly.

"I love her David." She turned to look at his father who up until now hasn't said anything. "and I know that you think of her as an enemy but I do."

"I'm sorry David. I'm so so sorry."

"Emma you don't have to be sorry okay?" David told her, "You love who you love. And if Regina makes you happy then I'm alright with that."

"Really?" Emma couldn't believe it. She told David, the man who has a bloody history with Regina; that she loves the woman who cursed them all into another realm and he was okay with it.

She expected him to be yelling and telling her he won't stand it but no. He accepted the fact that his daughter, the Savior, is in love with the Evil Queen.

David nodded, "I mean I never thought that one day my daughter would fall for the Evil Queen but if you really love her, then who am I to stand in the way of true love." He said with a warm smile.

Emma couldn't hold her happiness anymore. She was so relieved that her father didn't throw her away after learning all of those that she tackled him with a hug. She was thanking David over and over again until Emma remembered one little detail.

She broke their hug and looked at David, "Regina's still missing though and everyday that pass by I'm starting to doubt that she's still alive."

David could see sorrow swim through Emma's eyes, "I know I'm going to sound like Mary Margaret right now but you have to keep having hope."

Hope.

"Don't worry Emma; I'm sure you'll find her. We always find the one's we love." He let out another one of his charming smile, "Trust me. It's in our genes after all."

With that in mind they both went out and pick up Henry and Mary Margaret for dinner. On their way to the school they agreed that David won't tell anyone about what happened at the station, not even Mary Margaret. Emma would tell her about it some other time.

XXX

Emma and Henry were on their way back to 108 Mifflin Street from dinner with her parents. She was glad that David was there to keep the conversations away from dangerous territory; namely Regina. Henry was just starting to talk and laugh again and the last thing she wants is for someone to bring up Regina's supposed death.

They were laughing together when she suddenly felt like being watched.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Henry asked when Emma suddenly stopped walking.

Emma turned to look around but all she could see was darkness, then in the corner of her eye she saw someone standing off the road with their back behind them. She immediately stood in front of Henry just in case it was someone dangerous and tried to make out the figure in the dark.

"Stay here Henry." She said as she slowly made her way over.

As she neared she could see that there were actually two people and they looked like they were talking. Somehow sensing her presence the two figures turned around and faced her.

To say Emma was shocked would be an understatement, because standing in front of her was Regina Mills herself. Before she could utter a word though, Regina vanished in a cloud of purple smoke along with the blond woman Emma saw she was with.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

XXX

**So what did you think? Cliff hanger right?**

**Send me your reviews please.**

**Oh and for those of you who have tumblr you can follow me at .com**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone thank you all for your wonderful reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me feel. To everyone who followed and favorite this story I thank you with all my heart! I**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to send me you reviews. **

CHAPTER 4

_Don't be sad when you miss someone._

_Just wait 'till you see each other again,_

_And make another moment to be missed._

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

She heard Henry yelling at the same time as her to the retreating brunette. It looked like her son also saw it was Regina in the shadows and decided to run to her, only they didn't realize the woman would disappear on them like that.

"You saw that too. Right kid?" she had just to ask to confirm she hasn't gone mad, "That really was Regina." Emma then tore her eyes away from the spot the brunette was in merely seconds before and looked at Henry.

"Yeah that was her Emma. That was my mom! She really is alive!" the boy said eagerly, and then a look of confusion overtook his face. "But why'd she go?"

Emma was asking herself the exact same question. "I don't know kid. But the important thing is we know she's okay. We just need to find her. Now."

The boy nodded keenly as Emma went back to the way they came from.

"Where are we going? The mansion's on the other side."

"I know." She replied while half guiding half dragging Henry back to her parent's apartment. "I just want to find Regina and I can't wait any longer. God knows it's been so long already."

"Okay, so Gram and Gramps are going to help us search this time. Right?"

Emma didn't even respond to that. She just kept them moving to the direction of the apartment and knocked on the door frantically. Mary Margaret opened it with a curious expression on her face.

"I thought you were going back to the mansion? Did you forget something?" she said as she let them in. David came down when he heard someone at the door and was surprised to see his daughter and grandson back.

"We saw mom! She's alive! We saw her when we were on our way back to the house!" Henry rapidly told them, not even letting the adults cut in. "It was pretty dark out but I'm sure it was her!" He was practically beaming with joy. "You have to help us look for her. We can cover more ground if there are more of us. That's why we're here; you and Grams can search-" Henry just continued working on his plan not at all bothered by the anxious glances of his grandparents with each other.

The two just stared at their grandson's animated way of formulating his plan. They haven't seen Henry act that way in a while and so they were both surprised and a bit worried for him. Turning their gaze away from the boy, they turned their eyes to their daughter who, despite trying to calm Henry down, was also giving the same air of excitement as her son.

"Emma what's going on?" Mary Margaret spoke, confusion clear in her tone, "Is Henry okay? Does he need to start seeing Archie again?"

Emma turned to her mother at that, her mood suddenly changing a bit, "He doesn't need a shrink Mary Margaret."

"I didn't mean anything by it Emma. It's just that Henry's seeing these illusions so I thought-"

"It's not illusions!" she shouted which caused everyone in the room to still, "I saw her too okay! Regina was at the street across from us but when she turned around she disappeared or poofed or whatever you call that purple smoke of hers."

"Emma I think-"

"No!" Emma turned to look at her father, eyes pleading for him to believe, "David please, I'm telling you Regina was there tonight. Me and Henry saw her."

At the look Emma was giving him David nodded in agreement, "Alright Emma do you have any idea where Regina might be?"

"David you can't possibly think-"

"Mary Margaret if Emma said she saw Regina then I believe her. There's no reason for her or for Henry to make up a story."

Seeing as she was out voted against, Mary Margaret let out a sigh, "Alright fine. What do you suggest we do now? We can't just go running around town screaming Regina's name and hope she turns up right?"

Emma smiled at that, relieved that her mother was with them now; Henry on the other hand yelled out and hugged his grandmother, almost knocking her over while screaming out suggestions at how to find his mother.

_We're finally going to bring you back Regina._ Emma thought, _but first, we need to see if Ruby can track you're scent._

XXX

Regina and Tinkerbell appeared in a cloud of purple smoke back in their cabin; Tinkerbell was already supporting Regina and helping her to sit on the bed.

"Gina, are you alright?" Tinkerbell asked worriedly, she could see Regina's exhausted from their little trip. "Let me get you some water."

"Tink it's alright." She grabbed Tinkerbell's hand before the fairy could leave and gave her a tired smile, "I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess my magic's not back in its full capacity yet. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think I just need to lie down for a while."

Tinkerbell then helped the brunette took off her shoes and her coat and put them aside. The fairy has been flying to her mansion during the day to retrieve some clothes for her to change into by her request. As soon as her back hit the soft mattress Regina let out a calmed sigh and closed her eyes.

She was quiet for a while but Tinkerbell can see that she wasn't asleep yet. The fairy was worried for her; she saw the look Regina had on her face when her son was laughing with Emma. It was something the fairy had often seen on her friends face through the years of being alone and rejected. Something which she hopes she can prevent from ever crossing Regina's face again.

It was hurt. And she had a very good guess of what could have caused this.

"Do you want to tell me what's in your head?" the fairy asked lightly.

Regina remained quiet lying on the bed, letting her mind drift back to her son and Emma laughing together. She had never seen Henry act like that around her ever since he found out that he was adopted and as much as she hates to admit it she was jealous of Emma.

She was jealous because the blonde managed to build an easy relationship with her son even though she gave him up in the first place and she, the one who raised and love him for ten years, was in a strained one.

A lonely tear escaped the brunette's eyes as she thought about everything that has happened between her and Henry. Sure she loves him with all her heart, that was the reason she willingly went to stop the trigger in the first place, to save him but it still didn't stop the fact that because of that love she is hurt even more.

Seeing her son look so happy with Emma made all of her insecurities to come forth. Henry pushing her away, him sneaking out every night to be with his birth mother, him refusing to call her mom, him believing she killed Archie, him choosing Emma, him leaving her. Him telling her she was the Evil Queen.

She could hear his voice clearly in her head saying the same thing over and over again.

_I found my real mom!_

_I don't want to be you._

_You really are the Evil Queen. I don't wanna see you again!_

_I guess Henry would never really treat me the same anymore, not before him knowing I'm the Evil Queen. _Regina thought bitterly, _Maybe Greg was right. Villains don't get happy endings. _She could hear that little voice inside her head telling her it was pointless to even try to get her son to love her again. It was the same voice that keeps on telling her to just forget everything and lash out.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Tinkerbell's soothing voice as the fairy brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"You know if I'd had known this trip would end like this I would have insisted on staying here." The fairy tried to lighten the darkening mood surrounding Regina.

"I was the one who suggested it Tink, you didn't do anything wrong." The brunette replied as she opened her eyes. She felt a little guilty looking into the fairy's worried glance, she knows ever since they were kids the fairy never liked seeing her hurt or sad.

"What do you wanna do now?" the blonde asked softly.

Regina doesn't have an answer for that. Truth be told, the brunette doesn't have any idea what to do now. The night didn't really start off great for them.

Regina wasn't really ready to come back into town yet, all she wanted was to see her son because she missed him dearly. She just didn't expect to see him so happy without her though.

Their plan didn't go so well; no one was supposed to see them that night. It wasn't part of their plan. She could see in Regina's eyes that she wanted to see her son and so when the brunette asked if Tinkerbell would accompany her she agreed. They were only supposed to see if the boy was alright and so they transported to the town.

They decided to appear near the Charming's apartment knowing Henry was living there already and just walk the remaining block. Tinkerbell could see that Regina was already anxious of seeing Henry but the other woman tried to hide it; it wasn't until they saw them walking down the street laughing animatedly that Regina kind of shut down.

The brunette immediately stopped walking and just stared at the two figures across from them. She saw the clouded look form in Regina's eyes and so she tried to avert her attention by suggesting they see Henry another day. That's when they heard Emma walking towards them and sees the boy already running to catch up with the woman; as they face the blonde however, it seemed Regina snapped out of her daze and teleported them back at the cabin.

Hearing them call out Regina's name, they knew that somehow they would seek the brunette out. Tinkerbell just wasn't sure if that would be the best for her friend at the moment. Regina then turned to look at the fairy with uncertainty and sadness clear in her brown eyes.

"I don't know Tink." She confessed, "But for now I think I'd rather stay here."

"Alright then," Tinkerbell moved so that she too was on the bed, spooning the brunette "let's try to sleep. I'll stay right here. Goodnight Gina." She said and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek.

Tinkerbell hopes that Regina would be okay, she knows the brunette have a lot of demons on her back but right now at least she's not alone. Not anymore. She would protect her no matter what, even if that means she has to take her away from this place.

XXX

"What do you mean you can't track her?!" Emma yelled loudly at the werewolf. After leaving the apartment they went straight to Ruby asking if she could track Regina's scent and lead them to her only to find out that the werewolf can't.

"I'm sorry Emma but you said she 'poofed' out of there and I can't trace where she went if she used her magic to get away." The werewolf reasoned, "All I can do is to confirm if Regina was there or not."

Emma was now pacing around Ruby's apartment thinking of another way to somehow locate the brunette's whereabouts but nothing came to her mind. She was about to go off into another rant when a hand on her shoulder made her stop pacing.

It was David.

"Maybe we should ask someone who knows a lot about magic. Regina's magic."

Then it hit her, "Gold." She said as it dawned on her that there was someone other than Regina who knows dark magic.

"David, wait. Do you really want to go to Gold?" Mary Margaret asked with wide eyes, "I mean you know how he is. He wouldn't do anything if he can't get something in return." She tried to reason with them.

"Yeah I agree, I mean do you even think that he's going to help if he finds out it's for Regina?" the wolf voiced out her concerns.

"Why don't we ask Blue instead?"

"Mary Margaret I think Blue isn't gonna be much help for this. She may know magic but not like Regina's magic. Gold's the only one who can help us."

"Besides he will help us. I'm sure of it." The blonde said with conviction, seemingly sure that Rumplestiltskin would really help.

"Henry you stay here with Ruby."

"What? Why? I wanna go with you."

"Henry." Something in Emma's voice made the boy nod in defeat. In truth Emma just doesn't want Henry there in case they do find Regina and things don't go their way. There was something Emma was missing in all of this, like why Regina disappeared the way she did and she was going to find out.

And with that the group left and went to see the Dark One himself.

XXX

The insistent knocking on the door woke both Gold and Belle from their slumber and together they descended the stairs and opened the doors. The sight of the 'Royal Family' standing outside his door however made the Dark One's curiosity to peak.

"I'm assuming that you have a pretty good explanation as to why you are interrupting us this fine evening my dears"

Emma just brushed pass him with her parents following behind.

"By all means Savior, please do make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea perhaps?" Gold said sarcasm clear in his voice as he followed them inside.

"Rumple." Belle chided him lightly

"We need you to find where Regina is." David started off the conversation.

"Why would you look for someone who is already dead my dear?"

"She's not dead!" Emma shouted, it seems like she's been doing it a lot tonight and she didn't care even if it was Rumplestiltskin, "I just saw her tonight so yes she is alive and you are gonna help us find out where she's been hiding all this time!"

The Dark One didn't even flinch at her tone, more like he was amused by the situation currently at hand. He let out a smirk as he continued to observe and stare at the three uninvited guest they had.

"Well if the Queen really is alive like you said, why would I help you?" he asked slyly.

Emma fixed him one of her glares, "Because you owe us. We helped you when Cora tried to kill you and if I remember correctly you said you always pay your debt."

He was silenced at that seeing as the blonde was right. He let out a sigh of defeat and turned to look at Belle, "I guess I have to go out tonight. You can go back to sleep Belle."

"Be careful." She kissed Gold goodnight and made her way back. When she was gone he turned back to the three occupants remaining in the room.

"What do you need then?"

XXX

They were now back on the street where Emma last saw Regina. When they told Gold what happened he told them to bring him to the exact location where Regina 'poofed away' in Emma's wording. So now there they were, an unlikely group consisting of Prince Charming, Snow White, the Savior and Rumplestilskin trying to find the Evil Queen's hideout.

It was an odd sight actually but after living in Storybrooke all this time Emma was starting to get used to odd things being the norm.

_Why the fuck is he taking so long? He's the so called Dark One, he trained Regina for crying out loud and yet he still can't find her? _

After a while of circling the spot she pointed out, Emma was starting to get annoyed.

"Are you done yet?" she asked after several more rounds of Gold going around in circles with his palms up.

"Patience Savior. I'm still trying to locate your beloved Queen so would you mind being quiet while I concentrate."

"So it was really Regina they saw tonight then?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma could swear that there was joy in the pixie haired woman's voice.

"Yes I can assure you it was really her. But something's off." His brows furrowed as he tried to clear whatever was clouding his visions.

"What do you mean?" this time it was David who spoke.

"I know Regina's magic anywhere. I can recognize it even when I'm asleep."

"So what's wrong then?"

Gold didn't answer for a while; he just kept on moving around. It was after a couple more minutes that he stopped and looked at his companions, a smirk decorating his face.

"Did by any chance you saw someone with Regina tonight?" he directed his question to Emma who was still staring at him.

"Well now that you mention it, I did saw someone with her."

"And did you manage to see who it was?" he still had that stupid smirk on and Emma was getting tired of it fast.

"It was dark alright. All I saw was that she was with a woman with blonde hair! What does that have to do with anything anyway?" she was really irritated by now.

"I believe it has to do with everything my dear because if my calculations are correct, wherever Regina is she is with a fairy as of this very moment."

That brought them into silence.

_A fairy? _Emma thought.

"Look Gold I know I'm kinda knew at this whole thing and all but I do know that Regina does not get along with fairies so stop messing around."

It's true though. Everyone there knows Regina's disgust regarding the Blue fairy so hearing she was with one just surprised them all.

"I am not messing around as you say sheriff. I can sense Regina's magic as well as of a fairy. I just don't know who it is"

"Okay you know what why don't you just bring us to where Regina is if you know her exact location already. We can just ask her who she's with then."

"As you wish." With a bow they were all engulf by a cloud of red smoke and by the time it cleared Emma could see that they were inside a cabin.

XXX

Tinkerbell felt something shift in the air and it woke her. Sensing there was someone else in the cabin she slowly slipped out of Regina's warm body and out of the bedroom. She tiptoes around and stops to listen for any sounds of an intruder.

She could hear movements in the dark cabin along with hushed voices going around, she tried to find out where it was coming from when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and held back by two strong arms.

"Over here!"

Tinkerbell heard him yell with a loud voice. She struggled to get herself free but the one holding her wouldn't budge so easily and so she threw some fairy dust at her attacker which immobilized him and allowed her to escape. Before she could get away however she saw three more figures enter the room they were in which was the living room.

"Hands where I can see them!" ordered a woman, she could make out that she was holding some sort of weapon and so Tinkerbell went to blow her away with her magic, sending the woman a few feet away.

"Emma!"

_Emma? Isn't that the savior's name?_

But before the fairy could process this she felt being restrained by an invisible force. _This feels like the one Cora used that night she trapped me. Damn it! I can't break free!_

"Now now dearie no need to fuss. You will only wear yourself out."

_That voice! I know it!_

"You're the Dark One"

"Indeed I am. And you are a fairy."

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us where Regina is." She looked to her left and saw the woman she threw across the room come closer to her being helped by another woman.

The closer she got the better Tinkerbell got to see her face. By the pale moonlight that was slipping through the windows she could see her clearly now. _Emma. This woman is definitely Emma._

Before she could utter a response however the room was suddenly filled with lights and a cold voice came through the night.

"Let her go Gold."came a sharp order from Regina's bedroom.

There standing just outside their bedroom was Regina. _She must have woken up from all the noises these people made. _Tinkerbell thought as she continued to struggle out of the Dark One's magic.

"Regina, are you okay? What are you doing here? Did she hurt you or something?"

"Why would I hurt her you idiotic savior!" the fairy yelled, anger slipping through her at being accused of hurting Regina.

"You held her locked up here for this long!"

"Are you really this stupid? I didn't lock her up!"

"Then what is she doing here in a freaking cabin in the forest instead of her own home! She has a mansion!"

"Obviously she needed to regain her strength and if you must know I was the one who saved her from the mines where you might I add left her in the first place!"

Their shouting match was interrupted however by Regina making her way over to Gold and with a calm but firm tone she ordered him again.

"I will not ask again. Let her go." Despite feeling out of her element Regina managed a firm and strong tone.

This time Gold listened and let the fairy go. They were stunned by the brunette's next move though because she went to the fairy's side and check her over, to see if she was hurt. Regina was sporting genuine concern in her eyes, something they weren't used in seeing.

"Are you alright Tink?" the brunette's voice was gentle, something the other occupants in the room was not used to hear coming from the Queen's mouth.

The fairy nodded but was still glaring at the group. "Alright, now let the idiot go." The brunette said and gestured to David. Another nod and then the man was able to move all his body parts again.

"What the hell's going on here?" Emma asked and the fairy could see utter disbelief in the blonde's eyes, "Regina who the hell is this and why are you all the way out here in the forest?"

The brunette turned her eyes away from the fairy and brought them to stare at Emma. Tinkerbell was able to see that Regina was wearing one of her masks again, one that she often saw when the brunette wanted to hide her feelings away. It was the one she wore on a daily basis back when she was Mayor of the fictional town she created.

"Ms. Swan I suggest you leave now and take your charming parents and the imp with you as well." Her face was void of any emotion.

"What? Regina come on, we're here to get you home. Henry's already waiting for you." The blonde moved forward as to touch the brunette but the fairy was quicker as she stood in front of Regina blocking Emma away.

"Stay away from her." Tinkerbell made it clear that she wasn't going to allow Emma go anywhere near Regina.

"Alright you know what? I have had it with you lady. Who do you think you are?" Emma advanced so she was standing directly at the fairy's face and it was clear to Tinkerbell that the savior really doesn't have any patience and it was irritating the fairy.

"My name is Tinkerbell and if you think I'm going to let you hurt Gina again then you must be really stupid. You are not going anywhere near her. Any of you." She turned to look at the other occupants in the room who was merely just watching them all right now.

That admission startled Emma for a bit, "Wait. Tinkerbell? Like the fairy from Peter Pan?" her brows furrowed as she stared at the so called fairy.

"That is quite enough Ms. Swan." Regina cut through the tension again, breaking the staring contest by Emma and Tinkerbell, "It is getting late and I for one would like to rest. You may come back tomorrow if you wish to talk but for now you may leave."

It was then that Tinkerbell remembered that Regina was still exhausted from their little magic trip into town and saw how the brunette was barely standing up now. She instantly put her arms around her torso to help keep her up.

Everyone in the room was looking at them weirdly now. They know Regina doesn't like physical contacts, except if it was from Henry, so seeing Regina melt into the fairy's hold is a bit unsettling for them all to take in.

"You heard her. Leave now."

Emma was about to argue when Mary Margaret held her back, "Emma I think we should go. For now at least." Then she gestured to Regina's somewhat tired form and she let out a defeated sigh.

Emma saw how drained Regina seemed to be and as much as she would like to take Regina home and pry her away from the fairy's grasp she just let them be.

_Tonight. Just for tonight_.

"Alright, we'll leave but I'll be back tomorrow so don't you dare take her away because I will find you again." She directed her threat to Tinkerbell who was still holding Regina by the waist.

"Like I'm afraid of you savior." Came a sharp reply

Emma turned to look at the brunette, "We'll talk tomorrow Regina. For now I think you need to rest." There was a certain softness in the blondes voice, one in which she didn't even remember using before, "Take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with a final look at the brunette they were once again engulf by red smoke leaving Regina in the hands of Tinkerbell.

XXX

** Just to clear this one, I made the fic for Tinkerbell to have magic.**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am loving your reviews guys! It keeps me going knowing that you love where the story is taking so please keep sending me your reviews. It's the only thing a frustrated writer such as myself needs. **

**Anyway, I'm going to start work on Monday so I'll be a bit busy but I will try and update this story once a week. Don't worry I will update once a week. And without much further ado, here we go! Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5

_Love is beautiful when you don't notice your own feelings but you're at the borderline of it._

_To either go deeper and sink in mud or to retreat and step on thorns._

Morning couldn't come fast enough for Emma. The blonde was lying awake in her bed for hours since she pick up Henry from Ruby that night. It was hard to explain to the kid why his mother wasn't with her but she managed to convince him that she will talk to Regina again in the morning.

_Tinkerbell? Seriously? _Emma was still thinking about the fairy and why she seemed so close to the brunette.

She can't seem to find a comfortable spot to lie on the giant bed in Regina's guest room where she was currently staying. She kept on tossing and turning replaying the scene she saw in the cabin.

_Regina seemed to be okay being held by her. _She mused while she stared blankly at the ceiling. _Damn it! I should be holding her not that over grown firefly! Tomorrow, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Fuck! What am I gonna say? _Emma let out a frustrated growl.

_Should I tell her what I feel? What if she freaks out? What if she doesn't believe me? _Emma then buried her face in her pillow willing the negative thoughts to go away.

_I've got to tell her._

_I have to tell her._

_I'm gonna tell her_. _ That's it! I'm gonna tell her no matter what. _And with that thought she forced herself to sleep to get ready for the morning to come.

XXX

Meanwhile on the other side of town; namely the cabin in the woods, Regina was having trouble sleeping as well. Tinkerbell helped her back to bed after their unwanted guest's departure. She was thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Sure she was the one who told the annoying blonde to talk but at that time she merely wanted to be left alone for a while.

The brunette let out a sigh as she felt Tinkerbell hold her tighter in her embrace. It has been a long time since she felt the kind of comfort her friend was giving her and so she was enjoying every moment of it. Her thoughts went back to Emma and the expression she wore when she saw Tinkerbell with Regina.

It was just a second but the brunette saw something in the blonde's eyes in that moment. _Confusion? Jealousy? _Regina shook those thoughts away. _I must be more exhausted that I thought. There is no reason for Ms. Swan to be jealous, is there? _Regina asked herself._ But why did she look dejected though? _A frustrated sigh escaped her lips at her wondering thoughts. _Better yet, why do I care all of a sudden? It's not like we get along anyway; we tolerate each other yes but that is all. _

The brunette turned around in the fairy's embrace to seek warmth and hoped that it will lull her to sleep. She knows she has a long day ahead of her and it mostly consists of dealing with the sheriff and their son. She has made up her mind about what to do. She would give Henry his happiness even if it meant it wasn't with her; and with that she closed her eyes to fall in a dreamless slumber.

XXX

Emma leap out of bed even before her alarm went off and headed to the kitchen to fix coffee and breakfast for Henry, which consisted mostly of cereal and milk. She was already halfway to her cup of coffee when she heard Henry's footsteps getting closer and she readied herself to the questions she was sure to be headed her way.

Henry sat down on the stool in front of her and stared at her expectantly.

"Alright kid spit it out. You're creeping me with all of your staring."

"Why didn't mom come home with you last night? You found her right?"

"Look kid your mom was pretty tired when we found her so she stayed at that cabin for the night." She lied. Terribly. And judging by her son's look she knows he didn't believe her at all.

Henry raised his eyebrows in a way that reminded Emma of Regina, it still amazed her how much he resembles the brunette at times. He had this really-that's-all-you-can-come-up-with look on his face.

"Yeah right. What's the real reason Emma."

_Damn it!_ Emma cursed herself. Truth be told, she didn't know what to tell her son because she herself doesn't know the reason why the brunette refused to leave the woods. She saw that the brunette was exhausted but Regina could have rested much more in her mansion than in a small cabin so she knows that that wasn't the reason.

She let out a sigh as she contemplated what to say next.

Deciding that telling her son the truth would be the best for now she started, "Okay. Truth is Henry, I have no idea." Henry went to interrupt but she held her hand up before he can cut her off, "I don't know what happened to her since she disappeared in the mines or why she didn't come home when she could but that's why I'm going back to talk to her again. And hopefully this time she'll come home."

_And then I can tell her. _She thought. _ I just hope she listens to me before that fairy sends me flying across the room again or Regina fireballs my ass. Great option you got their Swan._

"Do you think she's mad at me?" she heard Henry mutter in a small voice.

"What?" Emma stared at her son at that. "Henry why would Regina be mad at you? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to be mad at you for anything."

And it was true. Emma thought back on everything that Henry put his mother through and even though he did do some cruel things to Regina, the blonde never once saw the brunette be mad at him; Even when he was calling her the Evil Queen. Hurt yes but never mad.

"It's the only thing I can think of. I mean I did some horrible things to her before you guys went to the mines that day. Maybe she doesn't want me anymore because of that." Henry replied softly.

"Henry" she moved to bring Henry for a hug, "hey I'm going to talk to her okay? I'm sure that whatever it is it's not because of that."

"You said there was someone with her there, right?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah there is." Her thoughts went straight to the so called fairy living with Regina.

"Who was she? You never told me her name last night."

"Tinkerbell. She was with Tinkerbell." Emma replied through gritted teeth.

"Tinkerbell?" Henry suddenly looked up from resting in her arms, "Like the fairy from Peter Pan? Pixie dust, think of happy thoughts Tinkerbell?" it looked like he didn't sense his mother's tone changed when saying the fairy's name. He even looked like he was ecstatic to hear this little information which annoyed Emma even more.

"Yeah that one exactly." _I'm not so sure about the happy thoughts exactly. _She added silently. _Didn't seem like she was thinking about happiness last night. _

"Wait, you mean my mom is with Tinkerbell?" he asked again with his eyes wide.

"Yeah Henry. I just said that remember." She was really starting to get annoyed now. _Why does it seem like my own son sounds excited in knowing that a stupid fairy is with Regina anyway._

"Can I come with you? Please Emma?"

Emma was suddenly caught off guard by that request as her son looked at her with that puppy dog expression on his face. "No you can't. It's Thursday, you have school and if your mother sees you there I'm sure she's going to lecture me on why you aren't at school nonstop."

She thought of the very first excuse she could come up with and hopes Henry buys it this time. It's not like she doesn't want Henry with her but she just doesn't want him there if it doesn't go as planned like last night.

_It's totally not because I don't want him listening to my confession with his mom. Nope. That's not the reason at all._

"Why would you want to go anyway? I'm sure if I tell Regina you want to see her she'll come straight here."

"I want to meet Tinkerbell."

Emma stared at her son for a long time her eyes never leaving his.

"No."

"Why?"

"No Henry. You've got class."

"But.."

"Get ready for school."

"But I.."

"No."

That stupid fairy already looked like she has Regina on her side the last thing she wants to do is her son fawning over the blonde fairy as well. _No way. Not happening._

Emma was planning to go to Regina right after she drop Henry off of school and so she got ready herself; trying to calm her nerves and her growing irritation to the fairy being on top of her list.

XXX

Tinkerbell was silently watching Regina; it was clear that the brunette was trying to calm herself by cleaning or moving around their tiny kitchen. The fairy herself was sitting in one of the stools, her head resting on her arm on the counter.

"You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to Gina." The fairy stated, "Maybe you could have it another day; you know when you feel more comfortable."

Tink knew just by watching her friend that she was indeed anxious about this. _Just as much as I am. If that insufferable blonde goes out of line I swear I'll do more than throw her to the floor._ She vowed internally.

"I think I have to do this now Tink or else I'll never will." She was still furiously scrubbing the sink, her back turned away from the fairy.

"What are you gonna say to her exactly? You never said anything last night."

Regina sighed and turned to look at her; her expression dim, "I'm going to give her what she wants. What Henry wants from the start."

She slowly made her way over to sit on the stool next to Tinkerbell, "I've never seen Henry laugh like that in a very long time, not to me anyway. All I've ever wanted for him was to have a good life and be happy and if Emma's the one who can give him that then I won't stand in the way anymore."

The fairy saw her friend's eyes be glossy with tears and so she reach out and hold Regina's hand that was on the counter. "Gina I-" before she even finished her sentence they heard a loud knock on their door.

_Seriously!? Not only is she annoying she also has the worse timing! _

She watched as Regina put on her mask again and went to open the door; Tinkerbell right behind her. _There is no way I'm leaving Gina alone with her._ Tinkerbell was already beside the brunette when she opened the door revealing the blonde sheriff.

"Good morning Regina." She heard Emma mutter softly. _She sounds nervous. I wonder why? _Tinkerbell thought.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." Regina motioned for the blonde to come inside which she does while eyeing Tink.

The fairy only glared as a response and moved closer to Regina. The brunette sat in one of the chairs in their small living room and Tinkerbell sat beside her while Emma was in the chair facing them both. They were quiet for a while and it seemed to the fairy that the two were still trying to think of how to start the conversation.

"Does she really have to sit here as well?" Emma asked sounding irritated that Tinkerbell was with them. "Don't you have somewhere else to go?"

"No actually I don't. I'm staying right here unless Gina says so." If looks could kill there would have to be a pool of blood in between the two with the glares being sent both ways.

"We're going to talk about _our _son and a lot more other things so I suggest you leave us for a couple of minutes. Why don't you play with the lost boys or something."

"I have no intention of 'playing' with the lost boys and even if I had plans did you really think I'll leave Gina alone with you? Who knows what you would do."

"What do you mean what I would do?"Emma's voice was starting to get louder by the minute as well as Tinkerbell's but no one was backing down.

"I mean that I won't leave her with someone who has a record of hurting her!"

"Now you're really starting to piss me off!" they were now standing across from each other with menacing glares. "I have had about enough of you since last night and if you think I'm going to let you talk to me like you know me then you have another thing coming!"

"Really? What are you gonna do Savior? Like I said before I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should because-"

"Both of you quiet!" they were silenced by Regina's voice echoing around the room. The brunette was standing as well and had a fierce look in her eyes that the other two occupants in the room knew all too well. It was that look that says you're in for a lot of pain or trouble if you don't stop acting like idiotic morons.

"She started it Gina! You saw her!"

"No I didn't! You were the one who wouldn't listen!"

"Like I'd really listen to you!"

"I said enough already!" Regina let out a growl that had them both holding their tongues. "Tink can you leave us alone for a minute?" Her voice was softer this time and Tink saw a not so subtle smirk forming in the other blondes lips. She was about to protest but was stopped by Regina, "Please."

To say Emma was surprised hearing Regina say the p-word was an understatement. She had her jaw opened comically wide and if they were in a different setting, Tinkerbell was sure she would have laughed at the blonde.

Looking at the pleading look being sent her way by Regina, she sighed, "Alright Gina. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Before she left however, she kissed the brunette's cheeks and saw Emma went red.

She stopped at the opening of the kitchen, making sure that she wasn't visible through the living room and listened to the two talked.

_Gina didn't say I couldn't listen to them. _

XXX

Regina waited until Tinkerbell was out of the room but she knows her friend all too well to know that the fairy was just lurking around in the kitchen area listening. _Ms. Swan doesn't need to know that. _She turned her gaze towards the sheriff and saw that the blonde looked anxious for some reason.

Emma opened her mouth to talk after an awkward silence and decided to cut the tension. "Regina I-"

"Ms. Swan I asked you to come here to discuss Henry." Regina decided that the sooner they get over this the better. She turned her voice into that formal tone she used so often.

"Yeah about that-"

"Henry can stay with you from now on." She cut off the blonde sheriff again, not letting her get a word out. "I'll take care of the papers that would ensure that you have legal rights to him. It would take some time but I'm sure you can wait for a couple of weeks."

Regina was trying to hold her emotions in check, the last thing she wanted to do is for the savior to see her weak side. _This is for Henry. This would make him happy. _It was all she was thinking to stop herself from shaking.

"What?" she could see that Emma had her brows furrowed in confusion.

She couldn't blame her though, if the brunette was in her place she would be confused as well. _After all, if the adopted mother of your child, who has fought tooth and nails to keep her child from you suddenly handles him over I would be confused as well. _She thought.

She stilled herself again and tried to keep her breaking heart hidden when she spoke.

"I'll also give you Henry's trust fund. I ask you to give it to him once he is old enough and also-"

"Regina stop! What the hell are you saying?!"

This time it was Emma who stunned her to silence.

"Legal rights to Henry? Are you feeling any better from last night? Maybe you hit your head harder than you think. A concussion maybe? You should let me get you in the hospital for a checkup." When Emma moved as if to touch her she flinched.

"I am not suffering from a concussion Ms. Swan." She said indignantly.

She tried to ignore the somewhat hurt look on Emma's face when she refused her touch. _Why is she making that face anyway? _Regina mused silently.

"Then why are you suddenly suggesting this.. this.. whatever this is that you came up with?" Emma moved her hand around in some kind of gesture which shows just how shocked she really is.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows together and it made Regina thought she looked cute. Adorable even. C_ute? Adorable? Maybe I really did hit my head pretty hard._ The brunette shook the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the current conversation.

"I just want to give Henry what he wants and what he wants is to be with you." Regina knows that her voice is betraying her right now because even she can hear the pain when she talked.

"Regina no. Henry loves you okay? He's your son just as much as he is mine and he misses you." she saw Emma moved closer without touching her, she looked into her eyes trying to see if the blonde was lying about Henry missing her but she found none.

"He missed me?" she asked in a small voice while still holding the blondes eyes.

It was too much to hope for that her son really felt anything other than disdain towards her and she doesn't want to get her hopes up again only to be crushed in the end. She had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime already.

"Yes." Regina felt her heart picked up speed when she saw Emma smiled but she disregard it by thinking it was because of Henry and not the sheriff.

Emma moved to hold her heart and this time she didn't move away, instead she let the blonde held their hands together, sitting beside each other. They were just sitting in silence but this time it wasn't awkward but somehow comfortable and Regina was surprised that she was letting it happen.

"So…." She heard Emma dragged, "I guess we can forget about the whole legal-rights-to-Henry thing?" when she turned to look at her she saw Emma had a teasing smile on her face

"I mean I would like to be with Henry and all but I won't take him from you Regina. I promise." She turned serious as she said the last part.

Regina couldn't find her voice to answer and so she just nodded and returned Emma's smile. They held each other's gaze until Emma seemed to grow nervous.

"Well… uh, Regina there's.. I mean..God I suck at this." The blonde was suddenly rambling on her words now and Regina noticed she became tense.

The brunette's eyebrow arch at hearing Emma's panicky rambling and tried to calm her a little.

"Ms. Swan, take a breath." She grabbed Emma's arm to keep her from having a mini panic attack.

She doesn't know exactly why she's trying to calm the blonde, if it were anyone else she would just leave them be but ever since Emma saved her from an angry mob when the curse broke she seemed to give the savior an exception.

She saw Emma take deep breaths to still her nerves, her hand never leaving the hold she has on the blondes arm. When it looked like the blonde was somewhat relaxed she moved her hand away which earned a pout from the savior.

"Why don't you try again Ms. Swan." She prodded the blonde to continue.

Emma cleared her throat before speaking, "Well uhm, I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Do you mean besides Henry?"

"Uh yeah."

"Alright, what is it?" seeing as Emma cleared that Henry still wants her and the blonde wouldn't take him away like she thought, she decided that she would talk to the blonde about anything.

She saw Emma gulp, "Regina I.."

"I uhm.. actually Regina I wanted to.."

Regina barely managed to hold her tongue through Emma's quiet rant. It seems that whatever the blonde wanted to say was important if it's causing her to act this way and so Regina just let her took her time.

"Ms. Swan?" _so much for being patient with the sheriff. _She thought.

"Right! Well Regina, what I'm trying to say is I.." it looked like the blonde clearly was having trouble getting her words out and Regina was about to chastise her again.

"I want you to come back to town!" Emma blurted out loudly.

"What?" Now Regina was clearly confused. The way Emma was fidgeting moments before she thought she would ask her to hug Snow White! "You want me to come back to town?"

"Uhm yeah. I-I mean yes! Not just me, Henry too! When I told him I was going to talk to you today he wanted to come along but I know you won't like it if you found out he missed school on my watch so I told him to go to school instead."

"He also wanted to come with us the night we found you, you know last night but it was late and so I left him with Ruby so I'll know that his safe while I come get you and-"

Emma was starting to have a mini rant again so before she truly goes off rambling away, Regina decided to cut her off.

"Ms. Swan I think got it." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle seeing Emma look disheveled just by talking.

"You do? That's great because I don't think I can repeat any of what I just said." The blonde was breathing heavily but she somehow managed a timid smile to come forth.

"But do you think the townspeople are gonna be okay with it? I mean judging from previous experiences I'd say they would prefer if the Evil Queen isn't anywhere near them."

"Don't worry about that. Me and David will handle them if they try anything with you."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the mention of David. "David's alright you know. He thinks it will do well for everyone if you come back."

Regina was still silent. She was thinking about what will happen if she does go back in town. She really couldn't care less what the moronic townspeople thought of her but she does care on what Henry thinks. If Emma was really saying the truth that Henry misses her then that means he loves her. Right? And she doesn't want to do anything to make him lose that love again.

"Henry really wants to see you again."

That did it for Regina. At the mention of her son her resolve was made.

"Alright Ms. Swan."

"Alright? As in you're coming back?" the blonde was full on smiling now and Reina can't help but smile back, although a bit smaller.

"Yes, but not today."

"Why not?"

"I still need some time to have all my strength back. I would not want Henry to see me looking exhausted all the time. Don't worry Ms. Swan I have gathered most of my strength so it will only take a day or two for me to be fully rested."

"Oh well I'll stay here with you then."

"There's no need for that. We'll be fine here for another day."

"What if something happens? Like you said you're not back in full strength so you need someone to look out for you."

"I already have someone looking out for me. Tink's here with me."

When the blonde left after they talked it seemed like Regina was much lighter than before. She had no idea why she agreed so easily into coming back, _maybe it was because of Henry_. She turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer and felt Tinkerbell snuggle to her side.

"I guess we'll be leaving this place tomorrow then?" the fairy asked while she draped her arm over Tink's shoulders.

"I guess so. What do you think about living in my mansion?"

She let out a laugh as she heard Tinkerbell squeal in delight and tackled her on the cushions. "You didn't think I'll leave you right?"

"Of course not, who would keep you company and make you laugh and do all the silly things we used to do if I'm not there. You'll be bored." She giggled.

"Plus you know I can be scary if I want to so I can scare off anyone who even looks at you funny."

Regina just laughed at her friend's antics, wondering about what's going to happen tomorrow.

XXX

"Emma Swan you are the stupidest woman I have ever known!" Emma was currently walking back to her bug from the cabin, berating herself for her so called stupidity.

She was kicking every rock and twig she comes across on her down.

"Not only are you stupid but you're a coward as well. And an idiot! Biggest idiot ever to walk the planet! You have been talking about professing your love for the woman you have feelings for and at the last minute you chicken out!"

"I mean really? 'I want you to come back to town?' not that I don't want her back but seriously?"

She slams the door of her bug and sped off to town.

_Damn why didn't I say it! Guess I have to try again._

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I should have uploaded this one last week but work had been stressful and I finished this late. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll try to upload the next chapter faster.**

**As always, feel free to send me your reviews! I love reading it. **

**Enjoy reading guys! **

CHAPETER 6

_Home is where someone thinks of you, misses you and longs for you to come back._

It's Sunday morning and Regina and Tinkerbell were already getting ready to leave their comfy little cabin in the woods. It's been three days since Emma talked the brunette into coming back and as much as she would like to deny it, Regina's growing more anxious the nearer it is for them to leave the safety of the forest.

_Calm down Regina, you're not alone anymore. Tinkerbell said she wouldn't leave. _

She was pacing in the small kitchen area trying to calm her nerves from escalating. It wasn't just the thought of being around a town full of idiots that are set on believing she can't change that has her worried. It's also seeing Henry again. Sure the blonde sheriff said that Henry missed her and wants her to come home as well but she can't just shake her fears away.

_What if I mess up again? what if I do something that will have my son running back to Emma's arms? What if-"_

Her inner turmoil was broken when Tinkerbell brought something close to her face.

"I brought you chocolates." The fairy said while grinning and shoves the chocolate bar to her.

That brought a genuine smile across Regina's face as she took the chocolate from her friend's hands. "Thank you Tink. I haven't had chocolates in a while."

It was true. Contrary to popular belief, the brunette actually has a sweet tooth but ever since she was a kid, Cora wouldn't allow her to eat any sweets saying it was bad for her. Tinkerbell always sneaks her chocolates and other sweets though.

That was always Tinkerbell's thing; at first the fairy brought her chocolates because she found out that her brunette friend wasn't allowed to eat any and so she would bring sweets and other snacks once a week but after some time she started to bring chocolates with her everyday and they would eat it together.

It was only after the night her heart and dreams were shattered in the stables that she refrained from eating any sweets.

"I wanted to give you that ever since you woke up but I didn't know where to get them in this town until recently." The fairy said with a cheeky grin.

Regina raised her eyebrows teasingly, "And where exactly did you get them?"

"Oh… you know, just around." Tinkerbell had her mischievous face again while tilting her head slight to the side, which made Regina laugh.

The brunette took the wrappings off and brought it to her mouth to take a bite. As soon as she tasted the chocolate she let out a hum of approval, it was like she was transported back in time. A time where Tinkerbell would sneak in her room and play all night long, just laughing together.

"You ready to go now?" she heard her ask.

When she turned to look at the fairy she had this understanding look on her face that tells her she knows exactly that she was having an internal freak out at the moment.

The brunette let out a sigh and took another bite off the chocolate before replying, "I guess I'm still a little skeptical about all this."

"About what?" she prodded softly.

"About Henry. How he would act around me. I mean I know Ms. Swan said that Henry wants me around him again but what if something comes along that will have him running off to the Charmings? I'm just scared I'll lose him again. It was hard enough the first time, I don't think I'll be able to handle if it happens for a second time."

She saw Tink smiled, "Don't worry too much, if he ever gets any ideas about acting a spoiled little brat I'll set him straight." The fairy then took a piece of chocolate from her and threw it in her mouth.

The action made the brunette chuckle, "oh yeah? And how would you do that? My son can be a bit stubborn you know."

"Oh I know he can be stubborn, you raised him so he's bound to get your personalities." Tinkerbell said while nodding at herself. "I'm sure he is as stubborn as you are but hey I got along with you just fine so he can't be too bad."

That made Regina laughed louder and put her on ease. They continued to eat the chocolate bar until they heard the consistent knocking on their door which could only mean one thing. Emma. The blonde had made sure to come over every day just to check in on the brunette which irritated Tinkerbell to no end. Emma also made it clear that she would pick them up today.

The two went to the door and let the blonde sheriff in.

Regina saw Emma's eyes went to the chocolate wrapper in her hands, eyes questioning.

"I got a sweet tooth too Ms. Swan." She simply answered the blondes silent question while Tinkerbell just shrugged.

"I'll just get some water first then we can go Ms. Swan." Regina turned around as she was entering the kitchen to look at the two in the living room, "Do try not to kill each other."

After the past few days of being around them, the brunette already knows that the two would not stop jabbing at the other. It was clear that there was tension between the two blondes; Regina just wasn't sure what it is yet.

Regina returned not long after. "Ready to go?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes." The brunette took calming breaths before continuing, "Let's go."

XXX

To say that the car ride back was awkward was an understatement. It actually started during their trek out of the woods. The two blondes wouldn't stop bickering over little things and it annoyed Regina to the point where she wanted to take their voices to make them shut up but she held back.

When they got out of the woods the brunette thought she could finally let her ears rest and just sleep off the headache that was currently coming over her. Oh how wrong was she because when Tink saw Emma's car they started again.

"What the hell is that?" Tinkerbell said while pointing at the yellow bug of the sheriff.

"That is my car you'll be riding so unless you want to walk all the way to town I suggest you shut up."

"You expect Gina to ride in that hideous thing?" the fairy turned to Regina, "Come on Gina that thing looks nothing but stable. We can fly to your house. It would be much safer than riding that that.. I don't even know what to call that."

"You know what little fairy if you don't want to get in then that's fine with me. You can go fly anywhere you want but Regina's riding with me."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure savior?"

"Enough already!" Regina has had it. She was really starting to feel the signs of a migraine because of them.

"Tink can we just go now? I assure you that even though it looks more of a death trap than a car we'll get there just fine." She reassured her friend.

After seeing Regina holding her temple, the fairy knew her friend was having a headache and so she agreed to her request. But as soon as she heard she'll be sitting at the back they were at it again.

"Why do I have to sit at the back?"

"As you can see there's no room for you! We can't all fit at the front of the car!"

It was soon stopped by Regina glaring at the two. The brunette was starting to feel like a referee all of a sudden and it was absurd considering the fact that she was also constantly fighting with the sheriff before.

And now here they were. Emma was driving with a look of irritation written across her face, Regina was sitting beside her at the passenger's side with Tinkerbell on her shoulder. The fairy refused to sit at the back alone and so Regina thought she could just transform into her little form which allowed her to sit at the brunette's shoulder.

As they got nearer to the mansion, Regina's anxiety was slowly coming back.

_Relax. Just relax. It will be fine. Just look on the bright side, you'll be able to see your child again._

Regina tried to calm her nerves but it wasn't working. Both the other occupants in the car noticed this and tried to sooth her.

"You know Regina, Henry's been excited to see you again. Ever since I told him you would be coming back he won't stop asking me when you'll return." She heard Emma said in a soothing voice that she seems to be fond of using around Regina now a day.

She let the thought of her son waiting for her pacify her growing anxiety. She also felt Tink's warm hands on her cheek and both gestures made her relax.

She felt the car came to a stop and as she opened her eyes she can see that they were outside her house. It still looked the same to her. Regina just sat there and stared at the house for a while, she didn't even notice that Emma got out of the car and opened the passenger's door for her until Tinkerbell told her they should go out.

Regina got out of the car and as soon as they were out, Tinkerbell grew to her original size again and stood beside Regina with Emma on the brunette's other side.

"Come on, let's go in." Emma said as she gently led them to the door.

It felt like Regina's walking very slowly to her own house and just before they could move even closer to the house the front door suddenly opened and a brunette boy came flying out and run straight to Regina.

"Mom!" cried the boy who clung tightly to Regina's body.

As soon as Regina felt her son embrace her tightly, all her worries seem to disappear and she hugged him just as tight. "Henry."

"I'm so happy you're back. Please don't leave again. I missed you so much." Henry said not letting go of his mother.

"I missed you too Henry and don't worry I won't leave again. I promise."

The boy looked at her mother, his hands still around her waist, with a look of pure joy and love Regina has not seen in a very long time directed at her. It made her heart swell with happiness knowing her son felt that way towards her again.

"Welcome home mom."

XXX

**Yes I know it's short but I felt like I had to end it there. Don't worry there will be a lot of mother/son scenes on the next chapter.**

**Also I thought it would be funny having Tinkerbell and Emma bicker everytime especially when Regina is around.**

**Anyway, please send me your reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok guys, here's the continuation. This one's a bit longer to make up for the last chapter. **

**I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!**

**XXX**

CHAPTER 7

_You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can never close your heart to the feelings you don't want to feel._

Dinner at 108 Mifflin St. that night was a nightmare in Emma's opinion, she was just suppose to drive Regina and the annoying fairy at the mansion, make sure no one in town forms a mob and hurt the brunette, C_ouldn't care less about fucking Tinkerbell though, _she added silently, and try not to look like an idiot in front of Regina then drive back at her parents apartment.

_It's not like she doesn't already think that. _Emma mused.

They were currently sitting at the dinner table with Henry leading the conversation. She's really happy that her son has literally been attached to his brunette mother ever since they came through the door, she couldn't even find it in her to be jealous that her son is giving all of his attention to Regina at the moment.

Seeing Regina smile is probably the most beautiful thing the blonde has ever seen and she thinks she fell in love with her even more in that moment. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard Henry mention the person whose been making the supposed welcome home dinner turn into Emma's nightmare.

"And Tinkerbell saved you then took care of you 'till you got better?" Henry asked and looked at the fairy that was sitting at his mother's side.

Regina smiled at her son and looked at the fairy, "Yes Henry she did."

"Wow." Was all the boy said and stared at Tinkerbell while the fairy smiled back at him.

Emma glared at the fairy. She was right in thinking that her son would admire the pixie and she didn't like it one bit. It was bad enough that she couldn't find the right moment to confess to the brunette because Tinkerbell always manages to show up and ruin her moment, the last thing she wants to happen is for her to have Henry's attention as well.

"We've been friends since we were little," Tinkerbell informed him, "Regina's my best friend, we grew up together and so I'm a bit protective of her."

Emma saw a glare being thrown her way by the fairy and felt like the words were meant for her. "Well so am I." She shut her mouth immediately after realizing she said that out loud and everyone was looking at her.

"I.. I.. I mean about being protective. I'm protective as well you know for.. for the ones I care about. Like Henry." She finished lamely.

Emma saw the beginning of a smile appear on the brunette's face accompanied by an amused twinkle in Regina's brown eyes.

Regina and Henry turned their gazes back to each other and talked animatedly about anything. Emma really didn't hear them though because Tinkerbell was still looking at her with an unreadable expression etched on her face.

"What?" she snarled at the fairy.

Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes at the blonde then turned to the conversation taking place beside her. After dinner though, Emma was once again talked into staying by her son for a movie night. The two blondes continued their glaring contest until the night was finally over and Emma had to leave.

The three adults were at the door now since Henry fell asleep halfway through the movie to bid goodbye to the sheriff.

"Uh thanks again for letting me stay Regina." Emma said with a smile.

"It's the least I could do. After all you were the one who convinced me to come back." The brunette then gave her a small smile; it isn't like the one she sees being directed at Henry but it's a smile none the less.

"Well Henry really needed his mom not to mention it got boring without you around." She joked to avoid the awkwardness she was starting to feel because of Tinkerbell.

Ever since her comment at the dinner table she would find the fairy's eyes on her constantly and it was starting to get through Emma. Just like what Tinkerbell is doing now. The fairy is standing next to Regina by the door not saying anything unless she would be address by the brunette, staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Emma could easily banter with her again if needed but she figured she should shut her mouth for now to avoid upsetting Regina. After all, annoying as the fairy may be, she is still Regina's friend.

"I should get going now." She pointed to her bug parked on Regina's driveway but made no move to leave instead she kept on staring at the brunette who didn't seem to avoid her gaze.

They continued to look at each other with soft smiles painted on their faces. It's a lot to hope for but Emma thinks that if they continue to get along like this then maybe she has a chance with the brunette. Emma opened her mouth to say something again when she was cut off by Henry's voice.

"Mom?"

His voice was a little groggy from sleep but Emma could also detect there was also some fear in it and judging from Regina's face, the brunette could also hear it.

"You should go and check on him. He's probably wondering where you are right now."

The brunette looked at her with, what she hopes for is, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean my cars right there, I could just walk to it no problem."

"I'll make sure the sheriff gets to her car Gina so you can go ahead and check on Henry."

Emma could have sworn she would get whiplashed when she heard the fairy. It was the first thing Tinkerbell said to acknowledge the blonde ever since dinner so she was surprised. It didn't help that she knew the fairy doesn't like her and vice versa.

_So why the sudden change?_ She thought.

"Yeah but um could you just tell the kid I said goodnight?" she was suspicious about Tinkerbell but she still managed to smile at the brunette.

"Of course Ms. Swan and thank you again. Come inside once you're done alright Tink. It's a little chilly here at night. "

If Regina suspected that her fairy friend was acting weird offering to stay back until the blonde has left she hid it well. After saying goodbye she just turned around with one grateful smile and went inside leaving the sheriff/savior with the fairy.

As soon as the doors closed she immediately turned around to walk to her car. She already managed a couple of hours without having to bicker with the so called fairy and she was determined to end it like that.

"What are you up to savior?" Came the sharp voice from behind; suspicion clear in the owner's voice.

Emma immediately turned around to glare at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've been acting strange since we were in the cabin. I'm sure you're planning something so I'll ask again. What is it?"

The fairy steps closer to her and stops when she got close enough. Tinkerbell was looking directly at her eyes which kind of freaked her out a bit but there was no way she was backing out.

_Calm down Emma. Take a deep breath; remember she's friends with Regina so try and stop yourself from punching her._

"I'm not planning anything alright. And how the hell would you know if I'm acting strange, we've never even met before"

Emma was trying really hard not to scream the words out. Even after repeating the words to calm down, every time she looks at the fairy it seems like her jealousy for her grows even more. It was really hard for Emma not to pull her away from the brunette during dinner and on the couch where Tinkerbell sat on the other side of Regina throughout the movie.

It also didn't help that the fairy was practically hugging Regina's arm and the brunette was letting her. Nope. Emma was really, really, really jealous.

"I've seen you through that stupid mirror I was trapped for years in. I know how you treat her and what I've seen you doing these past couple of days? It's different from before so forgive me if I'm a little suspicious about it."

Tinkerbell crossed her arms and continued glaring at her. Emma hadn't even falter after the comment about being trapped in a mirror, she has heard and seen things like that that now it seemed normal. Although knowing where the fairy was all this time didn't hurt.

She sighed to keep herself from blowing up again, "Alright look, I'm not planning anything ok? I just.. want to.. you know make it up to her. I know I messed up big time and I know that I've treated her really badly with taking Henry from her but I am trying now. I want to make it up to her whether you believe it or not."

She could see that the fairy still looked unsure about what she said. "I promise I'm not going to hurt her again."

Tinkerbell stood watching her for what seemed like forever but Emma stayed put. _If I'm gonna tell Regina how I feel then I at least need to get along with her. _She thought. _Great. I haven't told her yet but I already feel like I'm asking permission from her parents or something._

"Fine." The fairy huffed, "but I'm watching you savior. I meant what I said before; Regina's my best friend and I'm protective of her so I'm not going to let anyone hurt her again."

"Then that makes two of us."

After that Emma went to her car and drove off. She saw Tinkerbell still standing in the doorway in her rearview mirror until she turned in the corner towards Mary Margaret's apartment.

XXX

_There's something weird about that savior. _Tinkerbell thought as she watched the blonde drove off. When she couldn't see the blonde's car anymore she went inside to look for the brunette and her son. She went to the second floor when she couldn't see them in the living room and found them inside the boy's bedroom.

A smile painted itself in the fairy's face as she watched Regina tucked a sleepy Henry in his bed.

"Goodnight my little prince." Regina murmured and kissed Henry's forehead.

"'night mom." Came his raspy reply.

Tinkerbell came inside when she was sure that the boy was asleep. "Hey," she said to the brunette. "You ready to head to bed as well?"

_I'll worry about the savior tomorrow. I'm going to find out whatever it is she's hiding. _She vowed silently as they got ready for bed.

XXX

Emma woke up that morning with a whole new plan in mind.

_If I can't tell Regina yet then I'll just have to show her. Action speaks louder than words. Right?_

She made her way to the counter to have breakfast with her parents. She was a bit nervous about having to talk about Regina with Mary Margaret, unlike David who already knows about her feelings, because she knows that she'll ask about what happened the day before.

She didn't give Mary Margaret a chance to ask anything last night because she went straight to her room, saying she was tired and locked herself in her room. So she's pretty sure she was going to have to answer her mother's question's now.

"Good morning Emma." Greeted Mary Margaret as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning."

She started eating her breakfast as fast as she can, hoping to escape the sure interrogation that was coming her way.

"So… what happened yesterday with Regina?"

A growl made its way out of her throat_. You have the worst luck ever Swan. _She looked at David for help but it looks like her father thinks the situation was funny as he was trying to hide his smile behind his cup of coffee.

"Fine." Emma thinks that if she gives short replies then she would drop it but turns out it won't help her situation.

"Is she alright? Because she looked a bit tense when we saw her in the cabin. How did it go with her and Henry?"

_What is this? Rapid fire? _She thought of just bailing breakfast and go straight to the station saying something like doing paper works. She knows she could get away with it too but thought she'll have to answer to Mary Margaret during dinner so best be over with it now.

"Uh yeah. Henry's been a bit clingy to her last night but I think he's just trying to make it up to her. They invited me to dinner and Henry talked me into watching movies with them. Regina seems to be happy. So yeah, that's about it."

"So Regina's alright? She's happy?"

"Yeah, I already said that didn't I? She's always happy when she's with Henry."

"What about you? Did you get along with her?"

"Uh yeah…"

Mary Margarett gave out a sigh and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Emma looked at her surprised. _OK what the hell is going on here? _She looked at David again and he just smiled at her. Now she was really confused. Mary Margaret didn't ask anything more after that just continued with breakfast and they all left for work.

Emma told David that she has to go see Henry first and he just replied with a shrug and told her good luck with Regina which earned a rare hug from her.

_Alright you can do this Emma, just go in there and – _

The door opened before Emma could finish her inner pep talk and revealed the gorgeous brunette. Her heart beat increased at the mere sight of Regina as a smile appeared on the blondes face.

"Ms. Swan?" She was brought out of her obvious leering by Regina's voice.

"Huh? Uh yeah?"

"I said did you come to see Henry?" came the brunette's reply.

"Uh yeah?" she didn't mean for it to come out as a question it was just that she was distracted by seeing Regina opening the door of the mansion again after being gone for a while.

She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I mean yes, uh just wanted to see Henry off to school if that's alright."

The brunette smiled at her which almost made her knees give out. _I could just stare at her smile for hours. Is this what having a heart attack feels right?_

"Of course it is Ms. Swan."

"Right. Oh I almost forgot, I got this for you." she handed Regina a cup of coffee which made the brunette's face twist with confusion in an adorable way.

_You're biased though. You think she's adorable all the time._

"What is that?" she asked

"It's coffee. I got it from Granny's. I figured I'd get you your usual since I was there earlier."

It was a lie though. She really was there just to get Regina's coffee but the brunette didn't need to know that.

The brunette just stared at her outstretched hand holding the coffee for a while. Emma was starting to regret her decision but she just wanted to do something for Regina and getting her coffee seemed a good place to start.

She was about to retract her hand back when Regina took the cup.

"Thank you." Their hands briefly touched when Regina took the cup from her which made Emma blush like a teenager.

The moment was ruined though when Henry came out the door followed by Tinkerbell.

"Emma!" He shouted while hugging her. She returned his hug and gave Tinkerbell a soft greeting as well.

They ended up dropping Henry off to school together, with Emma's bug following Regina's car. She wanted to be by Regina's side in case the town reacts badly from seeing the brunette for the first time in weeks. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

They got by with only looks being thrown their way. It was even more curious looks than menacing ones. It could be because they were surprised to see Regina walking when everyone thought that she was dead, having the savior walk with her like a loyal guard, or the blonde stranger who was practically hugging her arm.

It didn't bother any of them anyways as they bid Henry goodbye at school. It did however made Emma move closer to the brunette, ready to fight if someone did try doing anything.

After dropping their son, Emma went to the station while Regina showed Tinkerbell around town. She was a little worried leaving Regina but the brunette assured her she would be fine. She left after bugging Regina about calling her if someone gives them trouble which she agreed to.

"We got it sheriff! And besides I can look after Gina quite well." The fairy exclaimed, feed up of Emma's insistence over the issue.

She reluctantly went in her bug and drove to the station leaving Regina with Tinkerbell.

XXX

She watched as her supposed enemy drove off with that death trap she calls a car. She will never admit it out loud but she was really starting to like that bug, along with many other things that relates to the blonde sheriff.

That night she saw her with Henry, Regina thought that Emma has finally taken her son away. But then the blonde surprised her which has been happening ever since she agreed to come back. The way Emma took it upon herself to escort her and Tink back to her house, her staying over for dinner which Regina was glad for some reason unknown to her, getting her coffee that morning, and now the blonde was being protective of her as well.

She doesn't know why but it warmed her heart every time Emma would stand close as if ready to jump at anyone who would dare try to step closer to her. Whenever the blonde would smile at her she couldn't help but smile back. It was confusing but at the same time it felt natural to her.

_Maybe Henry asked her to. _She said to herself as she felt Tink nudge her side.

"So…." She trailed off, "where are we going first?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the park and eat ice cream." Regina's really excited to show Tink everything that was in this world. But remembering how her friend loves everything that was sweet she wanted her to try the frozen dessert.

This was their dream. The three of them. They would travel and live peacefully in a land where they could just be themselves, and now it would come true. Only now it would only be her and Tink.

"Ice cream? What's that?" Tink asked.

She smiled at her friend, "Trust me, you'll love it."

She then pulled Tink along with her to the car. It would be faster driving to the park than walking. Plus it would save them the glances they have been getting ever since they stepped out to walk Henry to the school grounds.

The car ride to the park was full of laughter, something Regina found she's been doing a lot since the fairy came back. When they got there they walked over to get their ice cream and she waited until Tink took her first bite of it. She laughed when her friends eyes widen with surprised.

"Wow. This taste amazing Gina!" the fairy exclaimed.

"Told you you'll like it." She said grinning at the happiness she could see in Tink's eyes. She was glad that she could somehow still bring happiness to other people.

"Like it? I love it! Can we have this in the house? Like every day? Is that possible? Please Gina." The fairy rambled which caused the brunette to laugh even more.

"We'll stop by the grocery store on our way back to buy." She promised her.

"Thanks Gina. You're the best!" Tink then gave her a hug while trying to eat her new favorite food.

They just sat at a bench and continued on talking about anything they could think of while eating. Regina was glad that the park doesn't have that many visitors that time so they were free to do whatever they wanted to.

"What do you think about the savior?" Tink suddenly asked her. Her heart suddenly beats faster just by the mere mention of the blondes name but she pushed it aside.

"What about her?"

The fairy shrugs her shoulders, "Don't you think she's acting weird lately? Like this morning, she brought you coffee."

The brunette shook her head, "Maybe Henry asked her to. He did it before when the curse broke. She's just trying to make Henry happy I guess."

"And you're alright with that?"

"With making Henry happy? Yes I am. All I ever wanted was for my son to have a happy life and if having Ms. Swan around makes him happy then I would be fine with that. Besides she did well with him while I was away."

Tink nodded, "And how do you feel about her always being around?"

The smile made its way across Regina's face without her knowing it, "It's more pleasant than it was before. I mean we would always be at each other's throats back then, fighting about whose Henry's mother is but right now it doesn't feel that way anymore. It doesn't feel like she's going to take my son away."

Her voice grew softer and her heart skips a beat while talking about Emma although she didn't notice this.

"And it feels good. Knowing I can be a mother to my son again without fear of losing him. And I guess it's kinda nice having her around. She's not like anyone I've met. She didn't have to do any of the things that she'd done in the past days, like looking for me but she did."

"She can be infuriating yes, annoying definitely, and an idiot at times. She also manages to get on my nerves almost all the time but there are also instances that she surprises me, like when she protected me when the curse broke or saving me from the wraith or simply giving me coffee this morning."

"She's confusing but I find her endearing."

Regina was too busy trying to figure out what she just said about the blonde that she didn't notice Tink's reaction. The fairy looked like she just solved a puzzle. Realization was clear on her face, but she didn't say anything.

XXX

_She likes her! _Tinkerbell thinks to herself. _Gina likes her! I've only seen her look like this when she speaks of Daniel. _

Realization was dawning on her. The way Regina would smile at the savior, the way she didn't protest about having her around for dinner or any other time the blonde would barge in. But looking at her friend at the moment, she's sure that Regna hasn't made the same conclusion as her.

It doesn't look like she figured out that she in fact likes the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Or the fact that she's slowly falling for Emma Swan.

_Should I tell her? _Tinkerbell was confused if she should tell her or not. _No I can't do that. Well at least not yet. _She thought.

And so after they ate they went straight for the car and went to the grocery store and just like Gina promised, they bought ice cream.

_If Gina likes her then I'll be ok with that. But first I have to make sure that the idiotic blonde doesn't mess this one up. It seems like she likes Gina as well. I'll find that one out._

XXX

**Don't forget to drop your reviews guys! I would love to hear from you.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favored this fic. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I got caught up at work but here you go guys. I promise I'll make sure to upload the next chapter faster. Again, don't forget to review! Love you guys.**

CHAPTER 8

_If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that will burn your life to the ground. You say it! Say it loud._

Tinkerbell is currently sitting at the diner about to have lunch with Regina and Henry, it was a Saturday and so they decided to eat outside. They already placed their orders while waiting for the last person of their group to arrive and join them. Emma Swan.

She was still a bit skeptical about the situation she found herself into. She wanted to see her friend happy and yes she seems happy now with her son not to mention she also has her but Tinkerbell knows Regina also needs love that's not from them. The kind of love Regina once found with Daniel.

Ever since figuring out that her friend has feelings for the certain blonde savior; even though said friend is oblivious to this fact, Tink has been watching the two interact more closely. It didn't even take that long to see that Regina's face would lit up whenever the blonde would appear or the way her voice softens when they talk or even the way she seems to brighten up when Emma would check up on her out of the blue.

There was no doubt in Tink's mind that Regina certainly feels something with Emma. She can also see that the blonde feels the same, if the looks and her protectiveness towards the brunette is anything to go by. She totally remembers Emma almost punch a guy just for glaring at Regina at the diner the other day, she was stopped though by the said brunette.

_I just need to be sure she won't hurt her. _She thought to herself as she saw Emma enter the diner. It didn't escape her though that the blonde put her hand on Regina's shoulder and squeezed it when she made her way to sit across from her at the table. It didn't seem to faze the brunette though and Henry didn't seem to notice anything.

"Sorry, I got caught up at work. Pongo got loose again and apparently as sheriff it was my job to catch the dog." The blonde offered as an excuse.

"Don't worry about it dear, we haven't been waiting long anyway." Regina replied with a smile.

"Mom already ordered you're usual." Henry piped in.

Tink saw Emma raised her eyebrows at the brunette teasingly, "Really? And no comment on my cheesy cheeseburger, fries and hot choco with whipped cream?"

"Well dear I can say how unhealthy and greasy your food choice is all day but I doubt you would listen to me anyway."

Just then the Ruby came with their food. Their lunch mainly focused on Henry but it didn't cover the obvious way of how Regina and Emma interact.

_This is getting a bit ridiculous. Gina's my best friend and all but if they don't stop with their teasing way of talking I'm going to vomit all over this diner. _The fairy thought after going through her lunch with the two and Henry whose only concern for the day seems to be his food.

_Oh well, I can't deny the fact that I like seeing Gina smile and happy like this. _

"Tink?"

"Huh?" the fairy was brought out by the said brunette's voice and found that everyone's attention was on her.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem to have gone somewhere for a while there." Regina asked her with worried eyes.

She smiled back at her friend to reassure her, "I'm fine Gina. I was just thinking if maybe we can go to the park again sometime? I really like it there." She said the first thing that came to her mind. She wouldn't want to let her friend know she suspects there could be something between her and the savior.

"Of course. We can go there tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks Gina."

Lunch came to an end with almost no one paying them any mind. They were walking back to their cars with Henry chatting with Tink and Regina and Emma were walking together quietly. Tink noticed the way their hands would casually brush together.

_Now to think of ways I can interrogate the savior about Gina. What to do? What to do? _

The fairy was too busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a guy approaching them with his eyes set on Regina.

"You shouldn't have come back here!" Tinkerbell heard the guy shout at her friend.

Before she could come up and blow the guy away though she saw Emma pull Regina behind her and stood face to face with the idiot who ruined their day.

"Hey! Watch your tongue buddy." She said in a low but dangerous tone. One which Tinkerbell only heard once came out of the blonde and that was when they first met asking where Regina was.

"What? Are you protecting her now? You're the savior you're supposed to be protecting us not the Evil Queen!"

Tink grab Henry's arm and pulled her behind her back not wanting the boy to get hurt.

"She's not the Evil Queen she's my mom!" even with Tinkerbell's hold of him he still managed to shout at the guy who was insulting his mom. He was even trying to get out of the fairy's hold to get closer to the man and protect her mom.

"That's right Henry now calm down before your mother gets a heart attack." The fairy said seeing as Regina looked worried not for herself but for her son.

Tinkerbell pushed Henry to his mother's arms to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid as she walked up to the man who was ruining their good day.

"I don't know who you are but if you think I'm going to let you hurt Gina then you've got a lot coming to you."

"What's this? Are you her own personal bodyguard or something? There are a lot of people here that would sure be happy if you just disappear. Nobody wants you here!"

"Okay you know what buddy?" she heard Emma cut him off and held the guy by his collar; anger can be seen in her green eyes as she looked him straight in his eyes.

"I suggest you shut up now before I throw your ass in jail. And stop calling her the Evil Queen. Her name is Regina and if I ever see you go anywhere near her again I won't hesitate to kick your sorry ass! Now get the hell out of my face before I forget that our son is with us and beat you up senseless!"

Her little outburst caused everyone to freeze. It looks like no one was thinking that she would threat anyone who would bad mouth Regina. Including the idiot guy who, after turning a little pale, turned around and walked away from them.

"You didn't have to do that." Said Regina who remained silent throughout the confrontation holding Henry who was now hugging his brunette mom.

"I can't just let him talk to you like that Regina. You saved everyone in this town and yet they still wouldn't treat you right. It's not fair." The blonde was still shaken with anger, eyeing the retreating form of the man.

"In their eyes it the right way of treating the Evil Queen. They are idiots; just learn how to ignore them." The brunette grabs her hand and gave it a squeeze to calm her down which seemed to work as Tink watched Emma relax a bit.

"How can I ignore them? What if they do something to you?" the fairy could hear the fear in her voice as she said those words.

"Dear they wouldn't be able to come anywhere near enough to hurt me. That I can assure you."

"But still, if anyone ever gives you any trouble again call me."

"But Ms. Swan…"

"Call me."

The determination in her green eyes is enough to get the brunette to agree.

Regina let out a sigh and a grateful smile, "Alright Ms. Swan, I will call you."

"Oh and by the way why don't you just call me Emma? It's not that hard. I never told you this before but Ms. Swan makes me feel old."

_And they're back to flirting._ Tinkerbell thought with a smile as she heard Regina let out a laugh.

"Alright Emma."

_Maybe Emma's not so bad after all. _She thought to herself as they continued their walk to their cars.

XXX

"And then this guy just has to ruin it all by barging in and saying all those stuff about Regina!" Emma has been pacing around the station and complaining to David about what happened ever since she came back from her lunch with the brunette.

David had tried to calm her down but after the first 10 minutes he stopped and opted to listen to his daughter rant about some guy who ruined her lunch date. It was kinda funny to see his daughter walking back and forth the station, fuming. It was times like this she could sometimes see Snow in her.

"He wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for her risking her life for everyone but no all he remembers is the Evil Queen! She's not Evil she's just Regina! She's proved it time and time again that she changed! I swear if it wasn't for Henry I would've punch him in the face and drag him across town tied to my bug."

Emma huffed out and dropped in her chair behind the sheriff's desk with her hands on her face.

"Well it's a good thing that Henry was there then," David said amused, "I'd hate to be called and arrest you if it came to that." He chuckled and watched his daughter continue to grumble under her breath.

"Why don't you ask Regina out on a date?" Her head shot up at David's suggestion. "What? If you ask her out already then you'll be happier and stop plotting to drag people with your bug. Granted you'd still be pissed at everyone who so much as glares at Regina but you'll be with her." he said with a shrug.

Emma ignored the rest of David's suggestion focusing only on the very first part of it. "David I can't even look her in the eyes too long without losing focus, how can I possibly ask her out?"

"I don't know, bring her flowers, and ask her to have dinner with you, tell her you love her perhaps." He listed off.

"Argh! There is no way I'm doing that. I'm not you David. I can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Regina these flowers are for you would you like to have dinner with me? Oh and by the way I love you.' I can't do that David.'' Emma dropped her head in her hands again in frustration.

"Well I certainly hope you don't do it like that."

Emma suddenly stopped rubbing her head in her arms at the sound of the voice. _God please don't let it be her. _She silently pleaded closing her eyes at her luck. Slowly she raises her head to look at the owner of the voice. There on the doorway of the station stood Tinkerbell with an unreadable expression on her face, looking straight at Emma.

She watched as the fairy moved towards her without breaking eye contact. _She's gonna kill me. She doesn't like me before and now she knows I love Regina, her best friend! I'm going to die. _Emma was seriously starting to get scared now. It's the first time she felt like this towards the protective fairy but she wasn't going to let her fear of Regina's friend get in her way now, could she?

They stayed staring at each other for a while with Emma sitting under Tinkerbell's gaze and David ready to break a fight between the two any minute now. Finally after what felt like hours to Emma the fairy let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm about to trust my best friend to an idiot like you. If you're going to tell her like that then I'm seriously gonna rethink about letting you be with Gina."

_Wait, what? _Did she just hear what she thought she heard from the fairy?

"What?" she was out of words. Emma couldn't believe her ears at the moment.

Tinkerbell huffed in annoyance at her, "You heard me sheriff. Honestly if I didn't saw you almost rip out that guy's throat today I wouldn't even consider letting you be alone with Gina but I guess I can give you a try."

Emma merely stared at the blonde fairy still shock at what she's hearing from her. _She's supposed to be telling me to stay away from Regina or blowing me across the room. _Her mind was silently telling her that but a part of her is glad that it seems like Tinkerbell doesn't hate her like she thought she would after finding out.

"Wait just wait. Are you telling me that you're ok with me taking Regina out?"

"Don't be too happy. I still don't like you ok and I'm only going to give you one chance so if you mess up and hurt my Gina you're going to regret it." The fairy said in a threatening tone.

At the thought of getting permission from Regina's best friend of dating the woman, Emma let out a relieved sigh and shot out to embrace the fairy.

"Don't worry I won't. I promise you won't regret giving me a chance." She said as she hugged the fairy surprising even her. It's not like she's the hugging type but after this she feels like hugging the fairy all day.

Tinkerbell managed to get out of her hold with a smile painted on her face. "You make Gina happy and I like seeing her happy. I know she's done some awful things in the past but she's making it up now and after all she's been through I honestly think she deserves happiness."

"Then I'll do my best to make sure she stays happy." Emma promised the fairy and they both smiled at each other.

"Well then I guess you can help us think of ways for Emma to woo our Mayor then." Emma almost forgot that her father was with them until he spoke and caused the two blondes to laugh.

"Yeah, and judging from what I heard earlier she's going to need a lot of help."

"Hey," Emma protested lightly, "I'm not that hopeless. I can ask her out and it will be perfect, you'll see." It seems like all her worries about how to ask Regina out faded away at the moment. If she can get Tinkerbell's permission then she can ask the brunette who stole her heart on a date.

XXX

_Today. This is it Emma, no more chickening out. _The blonde sheriff said to herself as she was driving to Mifflin Street two days after Tinkerbell showed up the station and heard her confession. She was supposed to ask Regina the day before but she postponed it until today. It's a Monday and so it means that Henry will be at school which means she wouldn't have to worry about him stealing Regina's attention every five seconds.

She loves her kid, she does but sometimes she just wants to be alone with the boy's other mother without him getting all the attention. She was a nervous wreck. She didn't think it will be this hard but thinking about it, things were never easy when it came to her relationship with Regina before. So really this should be familiar to her. Except now she's going to ask her out.

It did calm her nerves a bit when Tinkerbell told her that Regina likes being with her. She tried getting more out of the fairy but she wouldn't say anything else and just said she could just find out on her own, that it will be more fun.

_Fun for her she means. She's not the one who's feeling like a nervous wreck right now._

She remembers the talk she had yesterday with Tink and her almost panic attack about today.

"_What if she says no? What if she fireballs my ass the moment I suggest it? What if she never talks to me again? I can't take that Tinkerbell!_" _Emma feels like having a panic attack at the moment but she couldn't help it. She keeps on thinking about messing up tomorrow and completely lose the woman she loves as she keeps on pacing back and forth at the station._

"_Will you stop it? You're making me dizzy." The fairy said sitting in her chair._

"_Well I'm so sorry for making you dizzy," she said sarcastically, "it's not like I'm worried about my possible future with Regina, your best friend might I add, and the possible ways she can say no to me!"_

"_You thinking that way won't help anyone."_

"_Yeah well you sitting there and relaxing isn't helping either."_

_Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at Emma, "What are you so afraid of anyway. It's not like Gina's going to say no to you." the fairy added the last part quietly but enough for Emma to hear. _

"_What do you mean? Did she say something to you? What is it? Tell me!" Emma demanded but Tinkerbell just smirked at her and continued to eat her chocolates._

_Now I know why those two are friends. Both of them like to rile people up._ She thought amusedly.

Emma slowly got out of her car and approached the white door of the mansion. When she told Tinkerbell about today the fairy happily obliged to her request of wanting to be alone with the brunette today and so she knows that the fairy was out on the town somewhere. She knocked on the door waiting for Regina to open it like always.

She waited to hear the familiar click of Regina's heels on the floor but it never came and so she knocked again but like before she could only hear silence on the other side of the door. _That's weird. _Emma thought. She knew Regina was home, she texted the brunette beforehand that she would be coming over and she agreed.

Besides she could see that Regina's car was in the driveway so she knows the brunette was home. After being around the brunette all this time she now knows that if Regina goes out she always brings her car with her.

"Regina it's me!" she tried shouting the brunette's name but still nothing.

_Something's not right here. _She was starting to worry, something keeps on telling her that something was off and when the brunette still didn't answer the third time she decided to check the door. It was unlocked and so she went inside to look for the brunette. Her heart was beating fast hoping to see Regina in the kitchen. When she couldn't find the brunette she tried the second floor.

_Maybe she fell asleep that's why she couldn't hear me calling. _Emma said to herself trying to keep the dark thoughts from going inside her head. She tried every room she saw but still nothing. She was now in front of Regina's bedroom, the only one left she hasn't checked yet. She closed her eyes keeping her fear at bay, hoping to see the brunette inside as she slowly opened the door.

Emma felt the fear and anxiety all over her body when she opened the door and saw that no one was there. She tried calling Regina's phone hoping to hear her voice but it just kept on ringing. She tried again and as she was running down the stairs to search the garden she heard a phone ringing in the house. She followed the sound and it led her to Regina's office.

She remembered being here the first time. It was the night she first met Regina when she brought Henry back from Boston. She remembered thinking that Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and caused her to blurt out a 'hi'.

Her thinking got cut off when she saw Regina's phone ringing behind the couch along with a broken bottle of apple cider and that's when fear really strike her.

"Someone's got her."

XXX

Regina felt like she has the worst headache ever. Slowly she tried to open her eyes but the only thing she could see were darkness. She tried blinking to get her vision clearer and saw someone moved but she's not sure who it was. She could fell her hands and feet were held by restraints and so she couldn't even move them a little.

Her vision was slowly getting better and she focused her attention to the figure and instantly paled as she saw who was sitting across from her.

"Hello Regina. It's so nice to see you again. I honestly thought I took care of you but I guess not. Don't worry I'll make sure I get rid of you this time."

Regina wanted to scream but her mouth was taped shut so the only sound that came out of her was a muffled sound. She watched as the man stood from his chair and slowly approached her.

"This time I'll make sure you won't get out. You'll pay for what you did to my father."

She tried summoning her magic to get away but before she can do so she felt a needle on her arm and suddenly she was beginning to get dizzy again. She saw a woman move swiftly from her side and recognize her as Tamara. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second and her fear is coming to her tenfold.

_Emma._

The blondes name was all Regina had in her mind as she was consumed in darkness once again.

XXX

**I thought I should put Greg and Tamara in the story. We can't have our babies have it the easy way now could we? **

**What do you think will happen next? Send me your reviews guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_True love is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything._

"What the hell do you mean Gina's missing!" came Tinkerbell's booming voice when she came through the doors of the mansion. Emma didn't think the tiny fairy was physically strong but in that moment it looked like Tinkerbell managed to unhinged Regina's door when she barreled through it. To say that she was fuming was an understatement. Tinkerbell looked like she was ready to go in a rampage at the time.

Emma can't really blame her though. When she was sure that Regina was really gone and seemed to be missing she called the fairy first, thinking she might know some way of locating the brunette but all she received in the other line of the phone was a yell of "What!" followed by silence and the next thing she knows Tinkerbell was already at the mansion.

"I thought you said you were going to ask her out? Did you do something that made her run away?" the fairy asked as she approached Emma, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell? I didn't do anything ok! I haven't even asked her yet." She opened her mouth to tell Tinkerbell what she found when she arrived at the mansion but she was silenced once again by the fairy.

"Then what happened? You told me she's missing. When I left her this morning she was fine! She was even looking forward to seeing you and now she's suddenly gone! Gina just wouldn't disappear like that."

"If you let me talk then I could tell you!" Emma didn't mean to lose her temper with Regina's friend but she was getting more nervous by the minute they didn't find her.

"Then talk!"

"I came here to ask her out like planed but when I knocked on the door nobody answered which is weird because she always answers the door plus she knows I was coming over so I decided to come inside to look for her. When I did I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked everywhere even in her room but nothing. Her car was in the driveway so I know she didn't go out I tried calling her cell and that's when I heard it ringing in her study and when I opened the door I found her cell lying on the floor with a broken bottle of cider. And that's when I called you because there is no way Regina was gonna leave the house without her cell, car or a broken bottle on the floor."

When Emma finished her story she looked at Tink to see her ashen. The fairy held onto the sofa for support as her legs looked like they were going to give out anytime.

"No. this can't be happening." She said softy.

Emma went to help Tink onto the sofa as she felt her own legs needed rest too. "I already called David to help us look for her."

When Emma didn't get a reply from the fairy she continued, "Don't worry Tinkerbell, I'll do everything I can even if I have to question everyone in this town and turn it upside down; we'll find her. This won't be like the last time when it took me weeks to do so. We'll find her by tonight."

Tinkerbell looked at her and Emma willed herself to reassure the both of them to believe her words. Tinkerbell sighed and nodded at her.

"Do you have a plan?" the fairy asked.

That's when the door burst open for the second time that day with David and Mary Margaret; both looking frantic. They stopped in front of them with a worried looking Mary Margaret.

"I came as soon as I can. Did you manage to find anything?" David questioned his daughter but before Emma could answer she was again cut off.

"Your father said Regina's missing? Emma what happened?"

_Seriously? Why does this keep happening to me?_ Emma thought as once again she was bound into silence. _Has this become a habit of mine for God sake! _

"No offence but I only remember calling David so how did you find out about this?" Emma asked the frantic looking school teacher.

"I was with David when you called now tell me what happened with Regina?" said the pixie haired brunette.

Emma let out a groan. _Be patient Emma. You need all the help you can get to find her and they can help you so just remember that._

"If I keep repeating myself over and over again we might not have time to find her so I'll just say this I came here to talk with her but found nothing. I think someone's got her."

"Alright. Do you have any suspects?" to say Emma was surprised about this was shocking. She thought she would have to convince Mary Margaret about this since the first time Regina went missing her brunette mother seemed to care less but now it looked like she did a total turn.

"Uhh.. well all I managed to find was Regina's phone and a broken bottle for now."

"So not a single clue as to who got her?" This time it was David.

Emma just shook her head. She was having a mental list of people who would have a grudge over the brunette to kidnap her and judging by her past Emma included almost half the town in the said list.

"Maybe we could get Gold to help us again. After all he did help us find her in the first place." She heard Mary Margaret suggested but David shut this one out.

"He only did it because he owed Regina once. He won't do it again unless we give him something in return."

"We all know how powerful Regina is so who ever got her somehow managed to overpower her."

"But who? The only one who can be as powerful as her is Gold but seeing as he's still mourning Neal's death and he's always with Belle I can't see him having the time to get to Regina."

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't seem to hear the conversation around her. She almost missed Tinkerbell jumping from her position on the sofa if the fairy didn't hit her arm.

"Ow! What the hell! That hurt!" she glared at the fairy but it doesn't seem to have any effect seeing as the fairy just rolled her eyes at her. _Just like Regina_. She thought.

"I can't believe I missed this! How could I have been so stupid! Didn't this happen before?" the fairy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What did?"

"Regina being kidnap you idiot! This happened before right?"

"Well yeah. She was kidnapped by Greg and her stupid sidekick Tamara. Wait do you think it's them?"

"It's possible. We never really caught them. They disappeared right after activating the trigger, remember?"

"So you're saying they somehow managed to get to her again? But how? Regina has magic they don't. If Regina even sees their shadow I'm sure she'll throw fireballs at them or something. They don't stand a chance."

"Unless they somehow manage to find something that can stop her magic."

"Like what? The only thing I know that was able to stop Regina's magic was those cuffs they put on her the first time but didn't you say that Blue has it now?"

"Blue? Blue has it?" Tinkerbell looked shaken from this information.

"Yeah, why?"

"Take me to her." The fairy demanded.

"Why?"

"Now Emma!"

Tinkerbell didn't wait for her to answer instead she bolted out dragging Emma with her and the Charmings following behind.

XXX

Regina was drifting in and out of consciousness for hours now. Every time her foggy mind manages to clear it was only a matter of minutes before she would feel something prick her arm and she would lose all thoughts again. Somehow this time it didn't happen.

_Maybe they've gone somewhere; that would give me time to take hold of my magic and get out of here. _Regina's foggy mind thought but as soon as it came to her mind it left when she heard voices.

"Why can't you just give us the cuffs like before so that we won't have to keep sedating her?"

"Like I said, Snow gave it to me for safe keeping. It would raise suspicion if they find out that I don't have it anymore and connect it to her disappearance. Besides the sedatives seems to be working."

_Who is he talking to? Her voice seems familiar but where have I heard it?_

"Why would they look for it anyway? It's not like someone actually cares for the witch so much that they'll look for her." came Tamara's voice.

"You'll be surprised."

"Fine. Just give me the potion you promised."

_Potion?_

"Making a potion is not that easy especially a potion like this. It will be ready by tonight. Until then you just have to keep the Evil Queen from escaping again."

Regina was starting to feel her arms again. She tried moving to soothe the aching feeling in her limbs but that somehow caused the three people to notice her.

"Looks like she needs another dose."

She tried to move away but she could still feel the restraints rendering her in the same position and as she opened her eyes to try to see the person Greg seemed to be talking to the man came into view to block her vision.

"Wh- what are you planning?" she managed to get out.

"You'll find out soon, right now we wouldn't want you to escape before I can avenge my father. Sleep tight."

That was all she could make out before she felt herself being drag again by the darkness. She didn't know what they were planning yet but she knows it wasn't good for her. All that was clear to her was the fact that she was in the hands of Greg and from what she experienced with him before, Regina could only wish for a miracle to happen and she survives again.

XXX

"Why are we in the convent again? Can anyone explain to me the plan?" The blonde sheriff tried to get something out of the fairy, which drag all of them here. They were now in the convent waiting for Blue to arrive since she was out when they got there. Nova saying something about buying supplies; Emma really wasn't listening since her mind kept going to a certain brunette.

"Gina told me that you could sense when someone is lying." The fairy ignored her question, "make use of it when we talk to Blue."

"Why? Blue wouldn't lie to us." Mary Margaret injected still confuse as to why they needed to check on Blue.

Tinkerbell vaguely told them about her plan to ask the Blue fairy where the cuffs were and the reason they were looking for it. _Just ask tell her we're looking for the cuffs because someone's got Regina and we think that they used it on her again. That's the only thing we'll tell her. _It was all she said before they went inside the convent.

Before Tink could respond they heard the door of the convent opened and Blue walked towards them with a couple of bags in her arms.

"Your majesties what can I do for you today?" Blue addressed the group as she looked at their group and her eyes landed in Tinkerbell. "Green, I heard that you were back. It's so good to see you again. We'd love to have you here in the convent."

"My name is Tinkerbell." The fairy snapped.

Emma could immediately feel the tension radiating off of Tinkerbell in waves. Regina once told her in passing that her friend really didn't get along with Blue even in the Enchanted Forest but she didn't say anything more and Emma didn't ask. Right now she was starting to think that maybe she should have.

"I know that." Blue merely replied not at all bothered by Tink's harsh reply, instead she focused her eyes on Emma and her parents.

"We were just going to ask if you still had the cuffs that we found on Regina when she was tortured by Greg." It was decided that it was better if Mary Margaret and David do the talking first so it would be weird for them.

"Yes. I keep it in my room for safekeeping. Why would you ask?"

_No lie there. _Emma thought as she kept her end of the plan. She gave a small nod to Tink to acknowledge that it was true.

"Someone's got Regina and we think its Greg and Tamara. We thought that they might have gotten their hands on it again." David continued for his wife.

"Well that's impossible seeing as the cuffs are still in my possession. If you want I could get it for you?" Blue offered as she turned and moved to get the said cuffs.

_Not a lie either. _Another nod to Tink but it didn't escape Emma that Blue didn't say anything about Regina and so she kept quiet and continued to observe the fairy.

"No need Blue, we trust you." Mary Margaret said quickly before Blue could move away, "it's just, do you know any place Greg and Tamara could have gone? We've tried to search the town but nothing came up. Maybe you have some ideas?"

Emma saw how Blue straightened a bit and became tense but she still said nothing.

"I'm sorry Snow but I haven't got any ideas."

_There! _Emma could hear alarm bells ringing in her ears as soon as those words left Blue's mouth. _She's lying! Fucking hell she knows where she is!_

"But don't worry I would tell the others to help look for her."

_Another lie! _Emma thought.

It took all her strength not to strangle the said fairy right then and there as she willed herself not to show anything that would indicate that she knows that Blue is lying. She saw Tinkerbell looking at her again for confirmation and she subtly shook her head in a negative and saw anger filled Tink's eyes.

She could hear they were still talking with her but all Emma could think of were ways on how she's going to beat up Blue along with Greg and Tamara when they do find them. And looking at Tink it looked like the fairy was thinking the same thing.

"If that is all I have to go now since it's almost time for supper." And with that Blue turned around and left leaving the four of them behind.

They drove away from the convent and when they were sure that they were in a safe distance from prying ears Emma let all her anger out.

"She's lying! She lied about knowing where Regina is! She fucking knows where she is! We should be back there beating her up until she tells us what she knows damn it!"

"I can't believe she would lie to us." Mary Margaret whispered as David put his arms around his wife for support.

"Blue hates Gina because she's Cora's daughter. I'm not at all surprised that she's somehow involved in this." She looked at Tink who was sitting by her side in the Charmings apartment with raised eyebrows. "Blue and Cora were constantly trying to outdo one another. I don't know the exact reason but they hated each other and by proxy she hated Gina as well. You should have seen her when she found out that I was friends with Gina. She basically told me to stay away from her or else she'll never let me be a true fairy."

They were silent for a while, each trying to process what they just found out and their next plan. It was almost dark and she's pretty sure Henry already knows something is going on seeing as she asked Ruby to pick him up at school and to keep him occupied. Emma doesn't want her son to know that his brunette mother is in danger again. She'd rather tell Henry about it when Regina's safe already.

"Alright, what's the plan now?" David broke their silence and brought them back to planning their next move.

"We have to keep an eye on Blue. She might lead us to where Regina is."

"But Emma," her mother started, "there is no way we can get inside the convent now. They don't let people in after dark."

"Then we have to find a way! Who knows what they're doing to Regina by now!"

"I can get in. I'll just turn into my pixie form and sneak in. We'll know if she goes out." Tinkerbell offered which they immediately agreed upon.

They hurriedly made their way back to the convent to spy on the Blue fairy with Emma's mind raising by the minute on Regina's where-abouts.

_Hang on Regina. We're coming._

XXX

"You're back early. Is the potion ready?" Greg eagerly ask Blue as soon as the fairy came through the door.

"Not yet. I'll finish up the potion here." Blue drop the ingredients she had been carrying with her at the small table in the room ad started taking it out.

They were inside one of the secrets room in the convent. Blue figured out about Greg and Tamara long before Regina was tortured, in fact when Blue found out about Greg's hatred towards the former Evil Queen she immediately offered her services to them; going as far as providing the cuffs that allowed them to kidnap Regina in the first place. The only thing that wasn't in her plan was for Storybrooke to be destroyed. But when Greg told her that he wanted revenge over the Regina she decided to help and so the convent became their hiding place until they were able to come up with how they were going to handle Regina once and for all.

"Snow and David went looking for her today like I thought. They even brought their daughter and Green. Good thing I was able to throw them off track."

"Will it take long? We're running out of sedatives to keep her here. We won't be able to keep her unconscious for long." Tamara came over to the table now with an empty vial of sedatives.

"Don't worry. It's only a matter time now and she will forever be unconscious." Said Blue as she started mixing the ingredients together.

Across the room, Regina was sitting and tied to a chair dead to the world. Seemingly oblivious as to what her captors plan.

XXX

_Where is she? That little good for nothing fairy should be here somewhere. We haven't been gone that long. _Tinkerbell thought to herself as she was flying across the convent carefully avoiding being seen. She was now in her pixie form trying to look for Blue just in case she leads them to where Regina is.

She had tried everywhere in the convent still no sign of the Blue fairy anywhere. She was about to go in another corner when she heard footsteps coming her way. She immediately hid behind one of the plants to listen to the approaching footsteps.

"She's not here either."

"Where could she be? Are you sure you saw her come back?"

"Of course. I saw her talking with Mary Margaret and David."

_They're also looking for Blue?_

"Then where could Blue be? No one has seen her since then."

Tinkerbell saw the nuns walk away from her hiding spot and as soon as she was sure it was clear she flew straight back to where Emma and her parents were. She saw Emma pacing back and forth with worried filled eyes. _Even this far I could still see her feelings for Gina._ It was like Emma sensed her coming towards them as she hurriedly questioned the fairy as soon as she went back to her normal size.

"Well? Did you find her?" Anxiety, fear, and hope were all she could see in the savior's eyes right now. It was like she was begging to hear good news.

Tinkerbell shook her head, "No. No one has seen her since we talked to her this afternoon." And just like that the hope in her eyes lost some of their spark as the blonde sheriff's shoulders sag a little. Even David and Mary Margaret, who are the most positive people in all the realm, was starting to give up. Tink was surprised when they both offered to help and she thought they were just helping because of Emma but now she could see that they too were genuinely worried about Regina.

"This isn't happening. We need to find her!" Emma suddenly shouted, "I- I haven't even had the chance to tell her yet. I haven't had the chance to show her how happy I can make her! I want to give her a happy ending so we need to find her!"

If her sudden outburts shocked Mary Margaret she hid it well. All she did was held her panicky daughter close just as David did the same without word.

The fairy was brought out of her musings by the sheriff's rant. Tinkerbell was starting to lose hope about finding her friend again when an idea came to her.

"That's it!" She was fumbling to get the small satchel that she always keeps with her, trying to get something out. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Emma.

"I know a way to find Gina but it depends on you Emma." She looked at the savior straight in the eyes. _If this works then I'd be happy to allow this idiot be with Gina. _

Emma looked more confused than ever, if that was even possible but Tinkerbell just went on with whatever it was she was planning. She moved closer to the savior with her palms close, clearly holding something in them. Even though Emma didn't seem like she had any idea as to what was going on, she didn't move from her spot.

"If this works, and I'm hoping it will work otherwise I might have to kick your ass for letting me believe that it's true, you can lead us to where Gina is."

"What do you mean?"

"This," she held out her palm towards the other blondes eye level, "this is pixie dust and if what I think is true then this will lead us straight to Gina through you."

Emma looked between her eyes then to her closed palm then back to the fairy's eyes again.

"Hit me." She said with conviction and Tinkerbell threw the pixie dust in Emma's face.

Tinkebell is sure that the blonde had no idea what was going to happen when the dust hit her face but she still did it without second thoughts. Nothing seemed to happen when the dust hit Emma and Tink was starting to think it wasn't going to work when suddenly a spark of green light shot out of the savior and made a path leading towards the convent.

Tinkerbell had to hold in her amusement in seeing her companions' faces of confusion before her.All three of them were sporting a look of shock and disbelief as to what was going on.

"What just happened?" the pixie haired brunette asked after blinking several times to make sure she wasn't just imagining things.

"I'll explain later. Right now let's go get Gina." She said as she looked over at the blonde who was still speechless. "You ready to save the Queen?"

That seemed to shake Emma back to her senses. "Didn't I mention I'm also a knight? The White Knight to be exact. It's my job to rescue and save the Queen."

The both of them shared a smile and took off in the direction the path was leading them to. _Gina's at the end of this path. I guess this really means that this idiot is her true love after all. I'm going to tease Gina so much when all of this is over. _

XXX

**And there we go guys! I really don't like Blue, she is one shady character. For me I think she could be the real villain in the story, plus the fact that I just don't like her. Anyone agree with me? Anyone? **

**And for the one who asked if I would bring Zelena into the story, I actually thought of doing so but I figured I'd just do another story with her since I can't seem to fit her in this one. And who should I pair Tink with? I'm having a hard time in thinking who. Any ideas?**

**Anyway, I'm always happy to hear what you guys think. The journey is coming to a close, only two more chapters to go until I close off my first ever story! Again thank you all so much for taking the time to read, follow, favorite this. I really appreciate it guys! Again don't forget to leave you reviews! I love you all so much! **

**See you in the next chapter! Oh and for those of you who wants to follow me on tumblr just type in .com**


End file.
